Recovery
by YTSHomie
Summary: Emma Swan the schools rebel, sets her eyes on the Mayor's daughter, Regina Mills. Emma his headed down a dark path, her future is on the line, can Regina help her recover her fate? Will Regina learn how to break down Emma's walls? Will everything everything fall apart when Emma opens up? SwanQueen AU G!P
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. Got bored and wrote this couple of days ago, if you all like it, I'll continue it and FINISH it, I promise.**

Chapter 1

Emma Swan, drove to school in her red and black Camero. Blasting music as she pulled up to her best friend Jefferson's house, she honked her horn.

"Get your ass in the car!", She yelled as he walked out his house.

"Dude sorry, I had to fix my hat," Jefferson said.

"Screw your hat, I can't be late for school, this is the 86th time this school year!", Emma said speeding off. Jefferson just shrugged and turned up the radio.

"All I gotta do is put my mind to this shit, I canceled out my ex, I put a line through that bitch, I like all S's with two lines through them shits!", They rapped Drake together as they pulled up to school.

Emma and Jefferson had been best friends ever since Emma came to StoryBrooke two years ago. They weren't saints, the administration hated them and they didn't care. Emma was dark, vicious and mean, but the ladies loved every inch of her. She just turned 18 and her parents were worried that she'd end up in jail before she graduated.

Juvenile Detention couldn't help Emma now, if she got anymore charges she'd be in jail. Emma was adopted, Mary-Margaret and David blame themselves for spoiling her, she had everything she wanted including a darkness that couldn't be removed.

Jefferson grabbed some girl's ass as he and Emma walked to their lockers.

"Ok, the only way my mom is going to let me get that motorcycle is if I do good this semester," Emma said grabbing her books for class, "Ugh I hate this shit, school is for losers!"

"Yeah dude I know but Christmas break was more than enough time to prepare yourself for this torture," Jefferson grinned while fixing his hat.

"Speaking of torture, who is that?", Emma smirked while looking at the olive skinned brunette walking down the hallway.

"Regina Mills, the mayor's daughter, just moved here from New York, heard she's a bitch though," Ruby, the schools national inquirer, stated while walking up to Emma and Jefferson.

"Age?", Emma asked.

"16, Junior and off limits, she's dating Robin Hood," Ruby confirmed.

"Hmmm we'll see about that," Emma smirked while closing her locker.

"Em, no, absolutely not, no girls this semester, you HAVE to graduate and plus she's 16, we don't do younger girls," Jefferson scoffed.

"J, look at her, that's not a regular girl, I want her, like now," Emma said walking towards Regina.

"What the hell Emma!? Ugh she never listens, Regina's parents aren't going to like this at all," He sighed.

Emma wore black jeans, black t-shirt, a red leather jacket and black combat boots. She walked up to Regina's locker and smirked, "I think heaven's missing an angel."

"Hmm, is that so? I think you're lame and your lines will never work. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class," Regina said closing her locker and walking off.

Emma smirked, she watched Regina's ass sway as she walked away. _I like your style Mills,_ she thought.

XXXXX

"Fine, say LeBron stays with the Cavs, he still doesn't have the team to beat Splash Bros next year," Jefferson said smoking a black and mild in the school courtyard.

"I agree bro," Emma said looking at motorcycle engines on her phone, "Dude, I'm bored, let's go start a food fight or something."

"Emma we can't, you must really want your parents to kill you," Jefferson said putting out his black and mild.

"No, MM and Dave are cool, they'll understand," Emma said walking away, "Come on pussy."

Jefferson sighed and followed his best friend.

They walked into the cafeteria, Jefferson stood in line, Emma scoffed and pushed her way in front of everybody else, grabbed a tray and food and sat down at her and Jefferson's table, in the back of course.

Some nerd walked past, Emma tripped him and his food went all over him. Emma laughed wickedly, "That was awesome."

"Dude, I almost peed my pants," Jefferson laughed walking up.

"You ready?", Emma asked.

"I guess man," he sighed.

Emma smirked a carelessly tossed her tray back over her shoulders, it landed on the table behind her. Jefferson threw his apple and it hit Robin Hood in the chest while he was walking to his table. Someone yelled "Food Fight" and all hell broke loose.

Regina and her best friend Katherine ducked under a table, she couldn't believe she was getting her new skirt dirty to avoid getting food on her entire outfit. Emma winked at her and left out of the cafeteria with a blonde girl named Ashley.

XXXXX

"Mmm Emma, I love you," Ashley moaning as Emma attacked her neck and tried to unbuckle the girls belt.

"Yeah that's what they say," Emma smirked finally getting the girls pants undone.

Regina watched the two go at it in the back of Emma's car, she scoffed and smirked, she knocked on the car's window.

Emma stopped and gave Regina a confused look, she rolled down the window, "Yeah kid, may I help you?"

"Kid? Two years doesn't make you an elder Emma. I just wanted to say, next time you decide to start a food fight, please don't do it while I'm in the room, my clothes cost way more than you think," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I got, I'll warn you next time," Emma struggled to say while Ashley was trying to rip her shirt off, "Look babe, I got business to get back to, oh and by the way, I could always buy you more clothes," She winked and rolled the window up.

XXXXX

Regina and Robin were kissing on her porch, he tried to put his tongue in her mouth, she rejected him, he pulled away, "Oh Regina come on, stop acting like a baby."

They'd been dating since around thanksgiving, two weeks after her father got elected Mayor of StoryBrooke.

"I'm not, it's just you're trying force your tongue down my throat," she exclaimed.

"Ugh, I thought you were ready to take the next step in our relationship," He said.

"Well I'm not, my body isn't some toy, it's a temple and you need to respect it," Regina scoffed before going in her house.

"Regina, how was school dear?", Henry Mills asked walking down the stairs.

"It was good daddy, how was your day?", She asked her father.

"Good, I have a new curfew I'm installing so I'm going to need you home a little earlier than usual," He said.

"Oh that's fine," Regina said going upstairs.

Regina was always a good child, she wanted to be successful. She was 16, a virgin, and an A student, the perfect goody two shoes. She wanted excitement and danger which is why she had a bitchy attitude but truth be told, she had a sweet heart and all she wanted was to be treated right.

She wanted to make her father proud, she had an older sister, Zelena, she wasn't very successful, she was 21, no job, no life and used all of her dad's money.

Her mother Cora wasn't around, she was married and had a new family of her own, Regina rarely saw her.

Regina was lying in her bed, doing homework of course when her phone rang, "Hello," She answered.

"Dude this Trig homework is going to kill me," Katherine exclaimed dramatically.

"Tell me about it, I'm almost done though, want to go to the mall?", Regina asked her best friend.

"Yeah, but first I have to tell you about 8th period," Katherine stated.

"What happened? It's just gym," Regina said.

"Gym with seniors might I add, guess who totally hit on me," Kat said.

"Who?", Regina asked with a hint of excitement.

"Emma freaking Swan," Kat squealed.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Ew are you serious? What did she say? One of her lame pick up lines? And since when did you start liking girls?"

"Regina, she's hot and a bad ass, nobody cares if she's a girl. And I don't judge by gender, I like personalities. Anyway, she was playing basketball, which she's surprisingly good at, and the ball rolled by me and she asked me to throw her the ball so when I did she smirked at me and said "damn girl, I like a girl who can toss a basketball" then she winked and continued to play," Kat said.

Regina rolled her eyes again, "Ugh she's so irritated, it's a trap Kat don't fall for it, I've heard about her, she fucks anything that walks, today she told I looked like an angel, she's cute sure but I don't know, I couldn't see myself being a person like her."

"Would you consider dating a girl?", Kat asked.

"I don't know, I believe I would, if that girl made me happy or if I had a real interest in her," Regina said.

"Hmm, well, let's go to the mall, I'll be there soon," Kat smiled.

 **Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

"Run Emma!", Jefferson said while running out of the Apple Store chuckling.

Emma ran into the mall's bathroom and grabbed Jefferson by the arm and dragged him in, they had their backs against the door, breathing heavily.

"Em, that's was really close that time," Jefferson huffed.

Regina and Katherine came out of their respective stalls and screamed when they saw Jefferson in the girl's bathroom, "What the hell are you doing in here perv?!" Regina yelled.

"Shhh, we are hiding from mall security," He whispered.

"I don't care get out!", Regina demanded.

"Relax Regina, no harm was done, he's not seeing you naked or anything," Emma said still breathing heavily.

"Hi Emma," Kat said in a nervous voice.

Emma's breathing calmed down, she had to play it cool, "What's up Kitty Kat?"

Kat giggled at the nickname, "Uh whatcha got in that bag there?", she asked subconsciously twirling her hair, Regina rolled her eyes.

"A few iPads, we just stole them from the Apple Store, it was too easy," Emma smirked.

"You're just a common criminal huh?" Regina asked drying off her hands.

"There's nothing common about me angel, hey Kitty Kat, why don't you let me...taste your kitty cat?", Emma smirked.

Regina scoffed, "Ew, come on Kat we're leaving."

Kat blushed, "I'm sorry Emma but I've never had that done before and I-"

"You don't have to explain anything to them, let's leave these criminals to their crime, I refuse to be an accomplice," Regina dragged her best friend towards the door.

"You're a virgin Kat?", Jefferson asked.

Kat simply nodded as she was being dragged out of the bathroom.

Emma smirked, "It's been awhile since I had some virgin pussy."

"Me too, I want some," Jefferson pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

XXXXX

"Ugh can you believe her?! Who tells a girl that they want to fuck them straight up like that?", Regina scoffed getting into her Mercedes.

"I like the bold approach, it's honest, I'd never give either one of them my virginity though, they won't value it," Kat admitted.

"Agreed, and what's up with the stealing? Emma has money, her father is sheriff and her mother is principal of the elementary school," Regina stated.

"You sure know a lot about Emma," Katherine smirked, "Regina, you know you can tell me anything right? Like if you liked a certain bad ass."

"I don't like her Kat, she's not serious enough for me and plus she's a player," Regina scoffed.

Kat raised her eyebrow, "Regina...are you sure?"

"Ok fine! I think I like Emma Swan, she's dangerous, spontaneous and unpredictable, she's cute too but what would daddy say? And plus she won't take me seriously, I'll just be another hoe of hers," Regina sighed.

"Well the first step is admitting that you have interest, I say get to know her, it's clear she only wants what's in my pants but she actually talks to you R," Katherine said.

XXXXX

"Yo little punk, what are you doing up?", Emma asked her 3 year old little brother Neal as she walked into her house at 10:30 pm.

"He wouldn't go to sleep without you, Emma I thought we discussed you coming home a little earlier," Mary-Margaret said picking up Neal.

"Yeah I know, but I was hoping you'd let it slide," Emma stated kicking off her shoes.

"Well...did you have a good first day?", MM asked, she knew she was too easy on Emma but she didn't want her to hate her, David was more of the disciplinarian.

"Good, went to all my classes, uh ma, do you know Henry Mills? Like personally?", Emma asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes, he's a nice man, prestigious too, why do you ask?", MM asked.

"No reason, it just seems like we come from different worlds, they have money, we have money, but we're still different," Emma stated.

"Well Emma I think that has a lot to do with how we were raised," MM said, "The Mills are very reserved and we aren't, we are open."

Emma nodded in understanding and walked up the stairs, "I'll be home earlier tomorrow, I promise," Emma said, her mother was sweet, so there wasn't a big reason to disobey her, it wouldn't kill her to come home earlier so Mary-Margaret wouldn't worry.

XXXXX

"Well Romeo and Juliet were destined to die, I believe that their story is very similar to relationships now, they died because they let everybody get in their business, come between them and ruin them. We do the same thing today, all that he say, she say really messes things up, and social media doesn't help," Regina said while sitting in the middle row, middle seat of her English class, she was dead center.

"Great Regina, you looked deeper, which is good," Mr. Booth said while sitting on top of his desk.

Emma Swan walked in wearing dark blue jeans, biker boots and black t-shirt, she was surprisingly without her signature red jacket.

"You're late Swan," Mr. Booth stated.

"I know, I know and I have a good reason, I uh got into an argument with your mother, when I woke up this morning, she panicked, didn't want you to see me there," She chuckled walking to her seat, the whole class were laughing.

"For your information Miss Swan, I do not live with my mother and you can get out of my class," He pointed to the door.

"You can't kick me out, you're denying my ability to learn, even though you don't teach much," she shrugged causing the class to continue to laugh.

"Maybe Security can help you leave," he suggested.

Emma chuckled, "Dude just teach you're wasting our time, if you call security, they'll regret it not me."

He sighed and opened his book, "Ok, I need you guys to write a three page paper on the prompt on page 134, I want it Friday."

The bell rang and Emma quickly left the room and went to her locker and put on her red leather jacket. Regina walked past and Emma stared at her ass, she had on skin tight jeans, a white button up, a red blazer and four inch heels. Emma shook her head, for a 16 year old, she was very serious about her style obviously.

"Yo Mills!", Emma called.

Regina stopped and sighed, she turned around and walked over to Emma's locker, "What do you want Swan?"

"You don't like me very much do you?", Emma asked.

"I'm indifferent when it comes to you, you are reckless and I don't like being around you," Regina stated folding her arms.

"Ouch, well then I guess you won't help me then," Emma stated.

"Help you with what?", Regina asked curiously.

"Nah it's stupid," Emma said acting nervous.

"Just spit it out Swan," Regina said.

"Help me plan a date for Kat," Emma said.

Regina eyes widened, she was shocked and jealous, "Kat? You want to date Kat? My best friend Kat?"

"Yeah...", Emma said.

"Why?", Regina asked a little harsher than intended.

"Well she's hot duh and I like her," Emma said.

Regina scoffed, "Well I'm not going to help you get in my best friends pants," she said before turning and walking off.

Emma smirked, her plan was working.

"I'll give you an iPad if you help!", she yelled down the hallway.

XXXXX

"Kitty Kat, how you doing in here alone?", Emma asked Kat as she entered the library.

"What are you doing here period?", Kat asked amused.

"Well I actually plan on graduating in June, so I have to buckle down," Emma said, "May I sit with you?", she asked.

"Uh yeah, Regina should be here soon though," Kat said.

Emma sat down, "Oh then I'll leave when she comes, she hates me, I don't want to make a scene."

"She doesn't hate you Emma, you just have to be gentle when it comes to her," Kat confirmed.

"Why? Cause I'm not all serious and no fun, like her?", Emma asked.

"She's fun, you just have to get her to open up...I mean, not like that, I didn't mean-"

"Chill out Kat, I know what you meant, I have a confession," Emma chuckled.

"What is it?", Kat asked.

"I like her, she's the only girl who doesn't get weak in the knees because I spoke to her," Emma started, "She's smart and beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the world."

"You mean that?", Kat asked.

"Yeah, help me, she won't give me the time of day," Emma sighs.

"I'll help you Emma," Kat smiled knowing that her best friend liked Emma.

"Ok, but you must know, I told her earlier that I wanted to take you out on a date, I was trying to make her jealous, but I don't think it worked that well," Emma sighed.

"Well don't worry, I got this, I don't think she should be with Robin, he just wants to get in her pants, I can tell," Kat said, "So I will be more than happy to help you."

"Cool, in the mean time, is there a chance we could really go on a date?", Emma smirked.

"Emma! No, you can't act like that anymore, you have to be good," Kat warned.

"Mmhm, yeah I hear you Kat," Emma said while getting up and following a cheerleader to an isle.

Kat sighed, what did she get herself into.

 **Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

"Regina I don't think we're going to work out, I thought you said you loved me," Robin said while standing next to the slide Regina was sitting on.

"I do love you, I'm just not ready yet," Regina sighed.

"Then we can't be together, I want to be able express my love to you," Robin said sadly before slowly walking away.

"Wait...what...what do I have to do?", Regina asked, Robin smirked before turning around.

* * *

Emma was in the woods with Jefferson and Killian smoking weed, "What I did I tell you? This shit is good right?", Emma raised her eyebrow.

Killian coughed, "Are you trying to kill us Swan?"

"Nah, come on let's go," Emma said walking off.

They were walking towards the beach when Emma heard a loud "STOP!", she stopped walking.

"It came from the park," Killian said walking towards the park.

They were already high so that just put them on alert, they were slightly paranoid as well.

"Who the hell is out in the park in the middle of January?", Emma asked getting closer.

Regina was pushed against a tree by the park, tears running down her face as Robin sucked and bit on her neck with his hands under her turtle neck groping her breast, "Stop! Robin I don't like it!" she pushed him with everything in her but he barely budged so she knees him in his crotch. He was too rough, it didn't feel good or right.

"Hey asshole," Emma said calmly.

Robin looked at Emma and her friends and sighed, he removed his hands from under Regina's sweater, "What do you want Swan?", he asked holding his crotch.

"She told you to stop right? Don't make me lose my cool," Emma said, Regina wiped her tears.

"Why don't you just mind your business? She's fine," He said.

"Ugh I hate liars man," Emma said before punching him in his face.

Regina gasped, Robin held his jaw, he glared at Regina, "This is your fault you stupid bitch!", He yelled before walking off.

"You ok love?", Killian asked.

Regina just nodded while fixing herself, "I have to go," she basically whispered "Thank you" to Emma before rushing off.

Emma sighed, "How could somebody do that to that precious little angel?", she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"You ok?", Kat asked sipping her hot chocolate.

"Yeah, I'm fine, still have my virginity if that's what you're asking," Regina said sipping hers.

Kat chuckled, "Is that what I asked? I'm just happy you're ok, and Emmaaaa saved you," she said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah," Regina looked down, "She did."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Kat said.

"No, it wasn't bad at all, it's just I really don't want to like her, I don't want to be like every other girl at school," Regina sighed.

"I understand completely, but you don't even know her R, I think she'll be good for you, help you let go," Katherine stated.

"I don't need to 'let go', I'm fine this way, it stopped me from getting hurt," Regina said.

"Not to offend you but did you just forget what happened with Robin? You got hurt," Kat asked.

"It's fine, I thought he loved me, but now I know he didn't and I have to get over it," Regina stated while falling back on her bed.

* * *

Emma slammed her locker, she was having a bad day, somebody had snitched on her for the food fight and the principal assigned her to some stupid mentoring thing with little kids, and she got a D on her first math test, she was never going to get that motorcycle if MM and David saw it.

"Emma," said the sweetest voice Emma's ever heard.

"Yes," Emma turned around and met Regina's beautiful brown eyes.

"I wanted to properly thank you for yesterday, so...Thank You," Regina said.

"No problem, look, I have to go," Emma said before walking off, leaving Regina standing there confused.

 **XXXXX**

"She didn't flirt, she didn't wink, she didn't even check out my cleavage, something was bothering her," Regina confirmed, she sipped her milkshake at Granny's with Kat and her friend Belle.

"Why don't you ask her what's wrong, she just walked in," Belle said smirking at Regina.

Emma walked in holding a little boys hand, she ordered him food and gave Ruby the money for it, the little boy was getting antsy.

Regina got up and walked over to the table Emma and the little boy just sat at, "Hi, may I sit?"

"Yeah sure, knock yourself out," Emma said.

"Emma, is something bothering you? You're acting different," Regina said.

"How would you know if I'm acting different? We never hang out, you don't know me, I'm fine though, thanks for asking," Emma said while helping the little boy hold his cup.

"Is that your little brother?", Regina asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, say Hi to Regina," Emma said.

The little boy hugged onto Emma as he waved a little.

"Oh you're just too cute," Regina smiled, "Emma do you think we could change what you said? About us hanging out?"

"Why? I don't need your pity, all of a sudden you want to hang out with the savior? I'll pass, I want you to actually want to be around me," Emma said.

"I do, look I'm sorry ok? I judged you, I thought you didn't have any feelings, so what if I want you to be my savior," Regina said before gasping thinking about what she just said.

"You want me to be your savior huh?", Emma smirked.

"Ah I knew the real Emma was in there somewhere, but yeah kinda, look I'm confused ok? You're really easy to talk to, I'm comfortable around you, there, you happy?", Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yep, we can be friends Regina," Emma said.

Regina smiled a little, "I'd like that."

 **I'm glad you liked it. Review and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

Chapter 4

They'd been hanging out for two weeks, everyday, non stop. Regina met MM and David but Emma hadn't met Henry yet. He had eyes everywhere so he knew his daughter had a new friend, he knew everything about Emma, and I do mean everything. He didn't like what he found out but he wouldn't say anything until Regina did. Emma had been doing better, she really went to all her classes, she did more homework than usual and hadn't been in much trouble, except when she pulled the fire alarm two days ago, egged her teacher's car a week ago (which froze on his car because it's January) and the normal arguing and almost fighting Robin Hood, something's you change.

"Ok, there's a pool party tomorrow, indoors of course, go with me?", Emma asked walking Regina to her door.

"I don't know, I don't like pools, I can't swim," Regina said.

"Well you don't have to, and if you want I'll teach you," Emma smiled.

"Uh no, that's fine, I uh just don't like pools, oceans, lakes, ponds, rivers, or anything, just no," Regina looked down.

"Well I hope you take showers," Emma joked, when Regina didn't laugh Emma frowned, "Ok, tell me the story, what happened?"

"I had a little brother, we went to the beach, he drowned, end of story, I don't want to talk about it," Regina said leaning against the door.

"Ok then don't, can I come in today?", Emma asked.

"Uh Emma I don't know, daddy is very protective of me and-", the front door opened.

"Hello Regina, good evening Ms. Swan," Henry said.

"Uh hi daddy, this is Emma but I guess you already knew that," Regina said nervously.

"Yes I did, you two are quite cozy," Henry stated.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Mills, I have to get home now, I'll see you tomorrow Regina," Emma said nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ok, goodnight," Regina said before escaping in the house.

Henry glared as he watched Emma walk back to her car.

* * *

"Swan, glad you could make it, and you bought a beauty," Killian said.

"Well it is your birthday," Emma said.

"Does that mean You bought me a gift?", he asked hopefully.

"What the fuck? No, do I look like Santa Claus?", Emma made a disgusting face and continued to walk over to Jefferson.

"Emma, Regina welcome, I missed you kid," He told Emma. He hadn't seen much of her outside of school.

"Yeah you too man," Emma tried to be nice to Jefferson only because she really did appreciate him.

"Ugh Robin just walked in," Regina stated sitting down next to Jefferson.

Emma remained standing, "Why are they even here? Who invited them?"

"Hook, him and Robin have become friends," Jefferson rolled his eyes.

"Ew what? You better not have joined him," Emma stated.

"Dude of course not, I hate that faggot," Jefferson said.

 **XXXXX**

"I know you miss me Regina," Robin stated.

"Unfortunately I don't," Regina said rolling her eyes.

"Where's your guard dog?", He asked.

"She went to the bathroom, now if you don't mind, I would like to be left alone," Regina said.

"No problem," he smirked and walked away.

Regina stood on the wall talking to Belle who surprising attended because she was dating Robin's friend Will.

"So have you guys kissed...wait have you guys done more?", Belle asked.

"No and no, we are just friends Belle, I don't think she wants to anyway, she hasn't made a move," Regina blushed.

"Maybe she just respects you...you should make the first move though," Belle said.

"Why?", Regina asked watching Emma walk back into the room.

"Because I see the way she looks at you, she really wants to make a move but she's scared of you," Belle stated, "Me and Kat have been studying The Swan and she's into you."

"You know I could believe that, she's really nice to me, and one time we were in the hallway and this girl just walked up to her and kissed her, Emma nearly killed her afterwards, I think it was because I was standing there and she didn't want me to get the wrong idea, but I don't know we never talked about it," Regina said fixing her bikini top.

Robin walked up, "Care to swim?"

"No thank you," Regina said quickly before turning and talking back to Kat.

"Come on Regina," He said pulling her arm.

"Robin stop touching me," She shoved him off of her.

"Robin why must we always do this?", Emma asked walking up, "Don't touch her again."

"I'm sorry but I don't take orders from you Swan," he pushed Regina in the pool, "Go fetch!" He laughed.

"Regina!", Emma said before jumping in the pool.

Regina was screaming and panicking, she was beyond scared.

"I got you, relax, I got you," Emma said picking Regina up, she carried her out of the pool, people were laughing, some were yelling at Robin. Emma sat Regina down and gave her a towel, "Dry off and then I'll take you home."

"Thank you," Regina said wiping her tears.

"You're leaving Swan?", Killian asked.

"Yes, fuck you and your party," Emma said drying off.

"Fuck me? What did I do? I'm your friend," He said.

"No you're not, you're friends with that pussy over there," Emma said.

"You better watch your mouth Swan," Robin warned.

"Yeah, Emma I can't believe you're acting like this all because of some bitch," Killian said, others gasped.

"Bitch? Regina is not a bitch," Emma said getting in his face, "Happy Birthday Hook," Emma said before punching him in his face causing him to fall in the pool.

* * *

Emma pulled up Regina's house, "You're home now, I'm sorry about the party, I didn't know he would be there," Emma said turning towards her.

"It's fine, I've been embarrassed before, Thank You for saving me...again," Regina said putting her hand on Emma's thigh and leaning forward.

"It's no big deal," Emma said nervously, Regina hand was awfully close to the appendage between her legs.

"You're my hero Emma," Regina said before kissing Emma.

Emma instantly grabbed Regina's hand and intertwined their fingers while kissing back, she was surprised when Regina began to suck on her bottom lip. A bulge began to grow in Emma's trunks. "See what you do to me?", Emma smirked as they pulled away from their kiss. Regina blushed and pecked Emma again.

Henry Mills was watching them through the window, he was fuming, he walked out the mansion and over to Emma's car. He banged on the window making the two of them jump. Regina hurriedly got out of the car, "Hi daddy."

"Get out of the car Swan," he demanded.

Emma got out of the car, "Hello Mr. Mills."

Henry was fuming, "Go in the house Regina, I need to talk to Emma."

"But daddy I-", Regina started.

"Now!", He yelled, Regina held her head down and walked into her house, she peaked through the living room window though. "We're you having fun kissing me daughter?"

"Mr. Mills it's not what you think," Emma said mentally trying to force her hard on down.

"It's exactly what I think," he looked at Emma's bulge, "You plan on using that with my daughter?"

"No, that wasn't my intentions," Emma said with scared eyes.

Henry grabbed Emma's package and squeezed it, Emma yelped in pain, "I want you to think twice before you make out with my daughter again, alright? And if I see or hear about you kissing Regina or even thinking about having sex with her, I'll make sure you never use this again and send you straight to jail," he said before letting go, "We clear?"

"Yes," Emma squealed.

"Good, drive home safe, good evening Ms. Swan," He smiled as if nothing happened.

 **XXXXX**

"Dude what's the emergency?", Jefferson said walking into Emma's room, she had an icepack on her crotch.

"I think he broke my dick," She said, Jefferson closed her door and sat on her bed.

"What? Who? Henry?", he asked.

"Yes! He saw Regina and I kissing and grabbed it and nearly crushed my balls dude," Emma whined, "Ah it's hurts so bad."

"Ok uh, how does it look?", he asked.

"I'm scared to look, that's why you're here, you're the only person I can trust to do this," Emma said.

"Emma...no I'm not examining your dick, I draw the line there," He said.

"Come on, please, don't you want me to be able to use it?!", Emma asked.

"Yeah but ugh it's weird," He whined.

"Never mind man," Emma said.

"I'll do it, let's just get it over with," Jefferson sighed.

"Thank you," Emma said, she pulled down her trunks, "Well?"

"Uh it looks funny, it's pink," He stated.

"Funny like how? And duh it's pink, it was just injured," Emma scoffed.

"Emma I think you're ok, just keep icing it, nothing's bruised, your junk looks normal," he said.

"Oh thank god," Emma sighed and pulled up her trunks.

"So tell me about you and Regina kissing," Jefferson said wiggling his eyes.

"It was amazing bro, she has the softest lips ever, like seriously, she's so sexy," Emma sighed.

"She's beyond sexy Emma, man I would love to tap that a-", He started.

"Excuse me what? You would love to what?", Emma asked glaring.

"Nothing, congrats Ems, you've got the hottest girl in school," he smiled.

Emma just glared at him.

 **XXXXX**

"Daddy I can't believe you did that to Emma!", Regina yelled storming up to her room.

"Regina I just want to protect you, that girl is trouble! Your little girlfriend is going to end up in jail one day!", he's screamed following her.

"No she's not! You don't know her! She's trying to do better! I like her daddy, why can't you just support that?", Regina asked, ignoring that girlfriend comment.

"Princess I don't mind you liking a girl, but why does it have to be that particular girl?! What happened to the sweet boy Robin?", He asked.

"That sweet boy tried to rape me! That sweet boy purposely through me in the pool today, Emma saved me both times," Regina spat.

"He did what?! I'll kill him," Henry fumed.

"No daddy, I don't want you interfering in my life, I'm not a baby anymore!", Regina yelled.

"Regina, I know that. You are a good girl, I just want the best for you, I'm not cruel I won't ask you to stop hanging out with Emma-"

"Good because I wouldn't do it."

Henry sighed and continued, "but I don't want you kissing her, she's kissed enough girls in this town, and other things, I've done my research."

"Yeah I bet you did, I'll kiss who I want," Regina stated.

"Princess you're 16! She's 18, I'll press charges," He said.

"Do what you have to do daddy but it won't stop me from doing what I want. I'm smart daddy, why don't you trust me? You think I'm just some whore? No, I respect myself too much, I am not having sex with Emma Swan."

"Ok, fine, I trust you princess, just be careful, I won't bring the police in this, but I will be taking care of Robin Hood," Henry said before walking out.

 **I really hope you all enjoy this, I worked hard on it just for you. Please review, y'all know I love them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.** **I love you all, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Regina went to school Monday nervous, she hadn't talked to Emma since Saturday, she was scared that her father scared her off. When Regina saw Emma walk to her locker with gray cargo pants on, all black Vans and tight white t-shirt showing off her muscles and tattoos, she subconsciously bit her lip. She never checked Robin out like that or anybody else for that matter. She didn't understand what had come over her.

Regina walked over to Emma and tapped her shoulder, "Guess who?"

"Hmm I don't know, this gorgeous 16 year old I know?", Emma replied.

"Yeah I guess, is my age that noticeable?", Regina scoffed.

"No but your father reminded me that you are indeed an minor," Emma turned around and smirked.

"Yeah about that, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, is everything...ok down there?", Regina blushed asking the question.

"Yes, I'm back to my normal self and a lot better now that you're here," Emma said.

"When did you become so sweet?", Regina raised her eyebrow.

"When I fell in love," Emma said right before the bell rang, "That's my cue," she said walking off.

"You can't say something like that and walk off!", Regina yelled after her.

* * *

David Nolan was going some paperwork when he heard a knock at his door, he looked and saw the mayor in his doorway, "Hello sir, is everything ok?"

"Not really chief, I need you help me take care of a young man by the name of Robin Hood, he has been harassing my daughter and according to her he tried to rape her," Henry told David.

"Really? Is she alright? Regina is a lovely girl, I'm sorry to hear she had to go through that," David said sincerely.

"She's fine, your daughter apparently saved her. I'll admit I'm not too fond of Emma, she's a troublemaker, but if you help me, I'll ignore the fact that Emma is 18, she's seems to likes Regina sincerely so maybe I'll lighten up," he said.

"Sir, say no more, Emma is trying to change her rep and I-" David was interrupted by his phone, "Excuse me sir...hello? You're what? Emma?...ok...ok, I'm on my way."

"What is going on?", Henry asked.

"There's a fight at the high school, I believe Emma and Robin finally hashed it out," He said standing up.

"I'm coming too, maybe seeing the mayor in school will make it a civil environment," Henry said.

 **XXXXX**

10 minutes earlier...

"Emma calm down, please? I don't want you in trouble," Regina pleaded to a fuming Emma.

Robin smashed nachos in Emma's lap, she was at her locker trying to find her basketball shorts she would wear at gym, "Regina no, not this time, I can't calm down," Emma said slamming her locker.

"What's wrong Swan? You gonna cry?", Robin laughed.

Emma didn't say anything she just punched Robin in the face, Robin shoved Emma into the lockers causing Regina to scream, Jefferson walked up and pulled Robin off of Emma, he punched him twice, Will and Killian attacked Jefferson, Emma continued to attack Robin. Emma and Jefferson's friend Neal jumped in to help Jefferson. It was a full on brawl.

Principle Gold limped out of his office and commanded them to stop but no one listened. Officer Graham called David for backup.

 **XXXXX**

By the time David and Henry got there, Emma and Robin were the only two still fighting everyone else were tired. Everybody tried to pull Emma off of Robin, it was until he began to lose consciousness that she allowed someone to pull her off.

"Emma Swan what the hell is going on here?!", David asked.

"Dave he deserved it, I ugh I can't explain right now," Emma said out of breath.

"Chief Nolan I want them all arrested for mob action, right now, and this is it for Emma, I want her out of my school, this is the last fight she will start at StoryBrooke High," Gold huffed.

"He started it! You can't believe I actually threw nachos at myself," Emma exclaimed.

"Enough Ms. Swan, my office, NOW!", Gold said.

 **XXXXX**

"Mr. Mayor I assure you would agree with me that Emma should be expelled, she's had one too many strikes," Gold said.

"Actually Mr. Gold I disagree, Emma might have thrown the first punch but I assure you it was Robin who started it all, I've heard about how he harasses Emma and my daughter," Henry stated.

Robin rolled his eyes, "How old are you Robin?", David asked.

"I'm 18, why?", Robin scoffed.

"Because you're under arrest for sexually harrasment and attempted rape on a minor," David said taking out his handcuffs.

"What?! Regina wanted it, she practically begged for it, this isn't fair," Robin said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she did," David said handcuffing Robin.

"Well I assure you I had no idea of this," Gold said shocked.

"I'm sure you didn't, listen to me Gold, you keep a better eye on your hallways because the next time my daughter is in danger or harmed by one of your students, I'll end you," Henry said pleasantly, "And so we have no confusion, Emma is not being expelled and she will graduate on time, correct?"

"Yes if she has the right requirements," Gold smirked at his leverage.

"She will, I can assure you, Emma you may go home for the rest of the day, I'll personally escort you to the hospital if you need to go," Henry smirked at Gold at his leverage.

"Nah I'm good, he hits like a girl," Emma smirked at Robin.

"Well you are aware that progress reports come out today so they would need to receive those before they leave," Gold stated.

"Ok well I'll be picking up Emma's," David said.

* * *

Regina and Emma were in Emma's room chilling, Emma hurt her knuckles punching Robin's jaw so Regina's icing them for her, "Does that feel better?"

"Yes, thank you, you know what?", Emma asked.

"What?", Regina replied.

"I think I want a girlfriend," Emma said.

"You think? Hmm, that should be nice," Regina smirked.

"You wouldn't want to be my girlfriend would you?", Emma asked.

"Eh I don't know, maybe," Regina said.

"It would make me happy," Emma said.

"You have to ask properly," Regina stated.

"Oh...uh Regina will you be my girlfriend?", Emma asked nervously.

"Yes, I would love to," Regina said pecking her lips.

Emma kissed back and grabbed her face, the kiss got intense, Emma laid Regina down on the bed, Regina pulled away.

"What's wrong?", Emma asked confused.

"I don't want you to get carried away, I don't want to move so quickly," Regina said.

"Ok, that's cool," Emma said kissing Regina's head.

David knocked and entered the room, "Come to the garage Em," he said before leaving out.

"Uh...ok," She said before grabbing Regina's hand and heading out.

 **XXXXX**

"OH MY GOD! DUDE! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!", Emma screamed with excitement.

David had bought her a black 2014 Yamaha Motor Europe, her favorite motorcycle, "It's your kid, you deserve it, as promised, you work hard, you get rewarded," he smiled.

"Dude, thanks Dave," she said before starting it up.

"Helmet Emma," he warned.

"Ugh those are boring, Regina let's take a ride," Emma smirked.

"Oh no, I'm not getting on that thing," she said shaking her head.

"Please? I promise to go slow," Emma winked.

"Ok, fine," Regina said getting on the back of Emma's bike and wrapping her arms around her waist for dear life.

"We'll be back soon Dave, hold on," Emma sped off, Regina had her eyes closed, she was terrified.

* * *

Emma went to her favorite spot in the woods, and sat on a the bench there.

"We almost died on that thing," Regina huffed while sitting down next to Emma.

"No, I know how to drive it, I have a motor license, I only went so fast to scare you," Emma laughed while wrapping her arm around Regina.

"I like it out here it's so peaceful...sooo about being in love?", Regina asked.

"Let's not talk about that," Emma said looking down.

"Why not? I want to," Regina said.

"Well I want to talk about why every time I kiss you, you think I'm trying to get in your pants? Why can't we just kiss?", Emma asked.

"Emma...that's not true, I'm just used to that, why do you just want to kiss me?", Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Because you're awesome, you're beautiful and I have the hottest girl in the world as my girlfriend, that sex stuff will come later right? Please tell me it will come later," Emma eyes widened.

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet," Regina said looking away.

"Oh yes you have, I can tell when you're lying, you secretly want to rip my clothes off and eat me alive don't you?", Emma smirked.

Regina shook her head and walked off, Emma smirked, "Tell me the truth."

Regina sighed, "Ok fine the truth is..."

 **To be continued...**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. You all make writing worth everything!**

Chapter 6

 **Last time...**

 _"Because you're awesome, you're beautiful and I have the hottest girl in the world as my girlfriend, that sex stuff will come later right? Please tell me it will come later," Emma eyes widened._

 _"Maybe, I haven't decided yet," Regina said looking away._

 _"Oh yes you have, I can tell when you're lying, you secretly want to rip my clothes off and eat me alive don't you?", Emma smirked._

 _Regina shook her head and walked off, Emma smirked, "Tell me the truth."_

 _Regina sighed, "Ok fine the truth is..."_

* * *

"Yes! Ok? I want you so bad but I won't allow myself to be a fool. Emma giving you my heart isn't that easy when you hold so many, and my body is something that I claim sacred, I don't know what's going on with me, I'm so confused," Regina said with frustration.

"I understand, but look all those hearts mean nothing, you have to believe me, I'll give you my all, everything I have, everything I am, you're the only person I trust with it. You get me, you like me for me, even though I like danger and trouble, I'd give both of them up for you," Emma said grabbing Regina's hands.

Regina pulled her hands away, "Emma...I don't think I can do this just yet, I thought I could, but now hearing my feelings out loud, I don't think I can handle it," she said sadly.

"What? Regina you can't just break up with me an hour after we get together!", Emma scoffed.

"Emma I'm confused ok?! I want to be with you, I do but do I really want to be stupid enough to let some asshole break my heart?", Regina said more to herself than to Emma.

"Some asshole? Wow, then fine, don't give me your heart Regina, matter of fact you know what? I don't want it!", Emma said while walking off.

"You're just going to leave me in the woods," Regina yelled as Emma got further.

"Yeah because that's what assholes do! You need to grow the hell up Regina, you can make it home alone! Oh and yeah this is for you," Emma stopped walking and threw Regina a necklace, "And before you ask, no I didn't steal it, I was stupid enough to waste my money on you!", she yelled and continued to walk.

Regina bent down and picked up the necklace, it had a swan on it with a purple stone on its eye, "She remembered my favor color...", Regina whispered to herself.

* * *

"I can't believe I fell for her, I never fall for anybody," Emma said as she smoked weed with Jefferson.

"I'm telling you man, woman are vicious, it's ok Em, you'll get a girl that's for you," He said.

"Fuck all of that, I need some pussy like within the next 24 hours, it's been too long," She said finishing her blunt, and walking back towards school.

"Em, I know you're hurting an all but you're not going to start any trouble are you?", He asked nervously, Emma has a history doing dumb stuff when she was mad.

"Nah, I'm cool and high so I'll be chill," She said approaching the school.

"Ok good, let's finish this week off strong," He said.

 **XXXX**

Regina walked into the library with Kat and stopped in her tracks when she saw Emma at the back table with Lily, the schools other bad ass, "What is she doing?"

"Looks likes she's tasting Lily's ear," Kat said.

"I have to say something," Regina said walking over to Emma's table.

"Gina no, you'll look stupid, just leave it alone," Kat pleaded, she knew Emma and she didn't want Regina to get hurt. Emma could be really mean at times.

"I'll be ok," she said approaching the table, "Hi," Regina said.

Emma looked up and rolled her eyes, "What's up?", she nodded at Regina and then continued to suck on Lily's neck.

"Uh Emma, don't you see me standing here?", She asked.

"Yeah so? Go away, let us assholes enjoy each other's company," Emma waved her off.

Regina gasped slightly and sighed, "Emma I need to talk to you."

"Ugh Emma your little friend is annoying me, I'm going to go," Lily said before getting up.

"Wait what about our deal?", Emma asked.

"It's still on, just meet me at my house later," She smirked.

"Will do," Emma smirked back before looking at Regina, "What?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. And I don't appreciate you fondling some bitch the next day after we break up or in front of my face," Regina said.

"I don't care what you appreciate anymore, you didn't even appreciate me. I'm done playing your little kiddie games, just leave me alone, we don't have anything to talk about," Emma said.

"I thought-", Regina started.

"Well you thought wrong! I thought you wanted to be with me, but I was wrong, I was nothing but an experiment," Emma said before grabbing her stuff.

"Emma that's not true! I do want to be with you-", Regina was cut off again but this time by Emma's lips.

"Did you feel that? Yeah? I know, that's what happens when two people love each other, I feel different with you, but you're no different, you're an evil bitch," Emma said after pulling away, "Grow up Regina," she said before walking out.

Regina chest tightened and she felt a lump in her throat, she was going to cry, she looked at Kat with watery eyes and let her tears fall as soon as Katherine embraced her.

* * *

Regina was in bed crying, she'd been crying for 3 hours now, just laying in bed. It's now 2:45am and she couldn't sleep, she care about having school the next day, all she wanted was Emma, she wanted Emma to hold her while she cried but it would defeat the purpose considering she was crying because of the 18 year old.

She felt safe if Emma's arms, she felt loved and she felt wanted, all the things she never felt with Robin. She realized something though, Emma hadn't tried to have with her, ever. Robin would've had tried to at least feel her by now, and it had only been a month.

To make things worse, Valentine's Day was around the corner and she was going to be alone. Regina wanted Emma, that's it, that's all. She needed to stop trying to complicate it. If she ended up having sex with Emma it wouldn't be bad because surprisingly she trusted the blonde more than anyone.

* * *

Emma and Regina hadn't talked since Wednesday and it was now Saturday afternoon. Regina showed up at Emma's house ready to get her girl, "Oh hello Regina, how are you?"

"I'm good. Is Emma here?", she asked politely.

"Yeah, she's still sleeping though. Mary-Margaret and I go to our cabin in the woods the first weekend of every month and we were just about to leave but I guess you could stay, just don't burn down my house and let Emma know that we left," David said clearly oblivious to the teens current relationship.

"Sleep? But it's 2 pm. And oh ok, thank you for letting me be here when you're not, I won't break your trust," Regina stated.

"I know you won't," David said before leaving out and meeting his wife in the car.

Regina opened the door to Emma's room and nearly cried, Emma was so adorable sleeping. The covers were only covering her bottom half and left top half available for Regina's eyes to see, she made of the bright peach colored Lillie tattoo on the side of her stomach.

Emma kicked her cover off, Regina assumed she was hot, she wasn't expecting to see the big bulge poking through Emma's basketball shorts. Regina stared for about 5 minutes, she didn't even notice the messy haired blonde waking up, "Regina what the hell are you doing here!?", Emma yelled, she thought she was dreaming.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, your dad let me end before he left," Regina rambled.

"Get out, I don't want you here," Emma sat up.

"No, Emma please, hear me out, I really need to talk to you," Regina said while sitting on the edge of Emma's bed.

"Fine talk," Emma yawned.

"Emma, I know I've been running from you and sex and everything else that comes towards me, but I don't want to run anymore. I want to be with you, in a relationship, like starting right now," Regina said.

"What happened to not wanting to let an asshole break your heart?", Emma asked.

"I don't care about that anymore, I want you be my asshole, I trust you, I can't stop thinking about you, the way you hug me, the way you kiss me, the way you smell, everything. Just give me a chance," Regina said.

"Can you cook?", Emma asked.

"Yes, quite well actually," Regina said.

"Good, make me breakfast, I'm starving, and then I'll think about giving you a chance," Emma smirked.

"Oh you're good...you better be happy I like you, I'll call you when it's done," she said standing up.

"Thank you Regina and FYI..I can't stop thinking about you either," Emma smiled.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that, I love all your reviews, please continue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. Sorry for the delay, I had a busy day.**

Chapter 7

"Emma! Breakfast is ready!", Regina yelled.

"Great," Emma said coming down the stairs, "How'd you know pancakes were my favorite?"

"Luck guess," Regina said.

"Well they better be good," Emma said sitting down.

"They will be, when are your parents coming back?", Regina asked.

"Mmm these are good kid and tomorrow evening probably, why?", Emma asked.

"Uh because I was hoping we could stay together tonight...if it was ok with you," Regina said nervously.

"What? You're willing to spend a night with me, in my bed? I don't believe it, I don't think it's a good idea," Emma shook her head.

"Why not?", Regina scoffed.

"Because I don't think you can handle what might happen, we're two teenagers with raging hormones," Emma said.

"You mean sex? I'm not worried, if it happens, it happens," Regina shrugged

Emma's jaw dropped, "Who are you and what have you done with Regina Mills?"

"Emma, it's me, I don't want to be a little girl anymore, this is me growing up, now about my chance...", Regina said.

"I'll give you chance, but I want to do this right, we are having a date, an indoor date, I want you to go home and I'll pick you up around 5, and we'll come back here and give you the best date ever," Emma said.

"Sounds like a plan," Regina said, "oh and thank you, I'm happy you like the pancakes."

"I'm happy you made pancakes," Emma said.

 **XXXXX**

"Kat I feel like a little girl, I want to wear something a little more comfortable but cute," Regina said taking off her first outfit option.

"You mean sexy, you want to look sexy, hmm how about some leggings, a cute shirt and a jacket, you literally can't go wrong?", Kat said.

"Hmmm, I think I like it," Regina smirked.

"Princess? You staying at Kat's house tonight right?", Henry said leaning on the doorway.

"Yes daddy, we are having a little movie night," Regina lied.

"Ok, well have fun and listen to her parents," he said before walking away.

* * *

Emma smirked when she saw Regina on her doorstep, "You drove here?"

"Yes, are you ready for me? I mean no, wait, I didn't mean it like that, I meant-", Regina began to stutter.

"Yeah, everything is ready, come in," Emma said cutting her off and stepping aside.

"What's the agenda?", Regina asked.

"Well I have pizza on the way and we are having an old school movie night," Emma as they walked to the family room.

"Oh Emma, this is so sweet," Regina smiled as she saw the pallet Emma made on the floor, full of pillows and blankets, and candles surrounded the room.

"I hoped you'd like it," Emma said before sitting on the floor.

Regina sat next to her, "What movies are we watching?"

"The Notebook and Titanic, they're your favorite right?", Emma asked.

"Yes, how could you possibly remember me telling you that?", Regina asked. She told Emma that the day after they talking in the diner.

"I remember everything about you Regina," Emma blushed.

Regina was about to kiss Emma when the doorbell rang, she sighed, "That must be our pizza, I'll be right back," Emma said before walking to the door.

Emma came back with a large pepperoni pizza, "You do eat pizza right? Or do you only eat steak and lobster?"

"Ha ha, yes Swan I eat pizza," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Good," she stated before putting The Notebook in the DVD player, "I've never seen this."

"So you have the DVD but never seen the movie?", Regina asked.

"Yeah, you like it so why not buy it? It's all mushy and shit though, I hate chick flicks, they're unrealistic," Emma said as the movie started.

Regina just looked at Emma, she was intrigued, there was something different about the 18 year old, she liked it...she loved it, "This is good," Regina stated while eating her pizza.

"Yeah it really is," Emma said watching the movie.

 **XXXXX**

"Emma...what does that tattoo say on your stomach?", Regina asked lifting her head up from Emma's chest, "It's beautiful."

Emma stiffened, that tattoo was very personal, "It's uh...you wouldn't want to hear it, it's a pretty boring story."

"So, I still want to hear, please?", Regina pouted it.

"It's my mom's favorite flower and color, and I have her birthday and her death date on it," Emma said.

"You knew your birth mother? And can I see it?", Regina asked.

Emma got up and turned on the lamp, she then took off her shirt and laid back down next to Regina, "Yeah I knew her, I'm the reason she died too," Emma said in a sad tone.

"Why do you think that?", Regina asked examining the tattoo.

"Ingrid Midas was the best person in the world, I was the spoiled brat, I didn't understand that we were basically poor, she never made it noticeable, I was whining about this stupid motorcycle, as if her paying for my motor classes wasn't enough, I had to have a motorcycle, so to please me, she started a third job at night so she could afford my bike, my real dad wasn't shit, it was just me and mom," Emma smiled as she continued, "I wanted a motorcycle so bad, she was coming home one night from her third job and she didn't see the drunk asshole speeding towards her and swerving, I believe she was too tired, I was a handful and so was three jobs, if I wasn't such a fucking best, she would be here, I killed her," Emma said tearing up.

Regina pulled Emma's head to her chest, "It's not your fault, she was just trying to do what she thought was best for you, she wanted to make her daughter happy, like every mother does, you can't blame yourself for that," she said while kissing Emma's head.

Emma just continued to let tears fall, she couldn't believe she was letting Regina see her cry, Emma hated crying, it made her feel weak. Regina looked Emma in the eyes before kissing her, Emma kissed back softly, she was happy she could trust Regina with that information or so she hoped.

Regina allowed Emma's tongue to enter her mouth, she moaned as Emma sucked her bottom lip, she begin to feel something she'd never felt with Robin, arousal. Emma's hands roamed up Regina's thighs slowly of course, she didn't want the 16 year old to feel pressured.

"Emma?", Regina asked breaking away from the kiss.

"Yeah?", Emma asked wiping her eyes.

"I want to go to bed now," Regina said with lust twinkling in her eyes.

"You sure?", Emma asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes," Regina confirmed.

"Well let's go," Emma said standing up and reaching for Regina's hand.

Regina gently grabbed her hand and allowed Emma to lead her upstairs.

 **Thank you for reading, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Please enjoy, thanks for the support.**

Chapter 8

When Emma and Regina walked into the room, Regina was shocked to see it in a different state than earlier; It was actually clean.

"Your room looks nice," Regina said while sitting on the bed.

"Uh thanks, Regina I've been meaning to talk to you about what I said the other day, you're not an evil bitch and I'm sorry for making you cry and for leaving you in the woods. You just really hurt me, I wasn't expecting you to affect me the way you did," Emma said.

"I know and I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about your feelings, I was being selfish but it's ok Emma, I forgive you," Regina said.

"Thanks, and I forgive you," Emma said while getting into bed.

"Do you have any music?", Regina asked.

"Yeah but I doubt you'd want to listen to it," Emma chuckled.

"Hmmm do you have Beyoncé?", Regina asked.

"You like Beyoncé? I don't believe it," Emma said while looking through her phone before playing Dangerously In Love.

Regina jumped a little as the music filled the room, "Sorry, it's surround sound, you know you can lay down if you want, I won't bite," Emma said.

Regina took off her hoodie, leaving her in her leggings and tank top, she laid next to Emma and put her head on her chest as they listened to the music.

"Believe it or not, but this is the most fun I've had in a long time," Emma said looking at Regina.

Regina looked up, "Really? Why?"

"Because you calm me down and that leaves more room for relaxation," Emma said before leaning down and kissing Regina passionately.

Regina kissed back and moaned when Emma sucked on her bottom lip, she pulled Emma closer and allowed Emma's tongue to roam in her mouth. Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair as Emma began to suck her neck, when she got to a certain spot on Regina's neck Regina moaned out, causing Emma to smirk and look up, "That's your spot huh?"

Regina just rolled her eyes, Emma sucked on it again, Regina felt a rush of wetness flow to her underwear. Emma's hands began to roam under Regina's tank top slowly, she really didn't want to overwhelm her. Emma just decided to take it off and she was surprised when Regina let her take off the tank top. She looked at the young brunette in her bra, she was beautiful. "Can I?", Emma asked.

Regina just nodded, Emma then reached behind her and unhooked her bra, Regina mentally noted how skilled Emma was at doing that. Emma stared at Regina's breast for about 5 seconds before latching her lips to one of Regina's nipple causing the 16 year old to moan. Regina had never felt something like this, she nearly came when Emma began to flick her tongue on her nipple. Emma felt herself getting harder every time Regina moaned, she was happy Regina was enjoying herself.

"Uh can I continue or...?", Emma started.

"Mmhm," Regina nodded, she didn't know what to say, she was soaked and feeling a way she didn't know was possible.

Emma started taking off her leggings, she looked at Regina for a red flag, when she didn't receive one, she continued and took off Regina's underwear, she was surprised to see it was thong. "Really?", Emma asked.

"Yeah, I hate when people have their panty lines showing through their leggings," Regina shrugged.

"Hmm...", Emma replied. She stared perfectly shaved pussy, she was starting to realize that maybe the teen had prepared for this night.

Emma leaned over and got a condom from her nightstand drawer. Regina eyes widen when she saw Emma's penis, she was bigger than Robin. Well from what she could tell, she only felt Robin's dick the many times he had pressed himself against her. Regina was suddenly nervous when Emma positioned herself between her legs, she was scared, she didn't know what to expect.

"Are you sure you want this? We don't have to do this if you're not ready," Emma reminded Regina. Of course she wanted her, she'd been wanting her since she first laid eyes on her, but she really liked Regina, she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Yes," Regina answered in a shaky voice.

"Ok, just relax, I won't hurt you," Emma said before leaning down and kissing the brunette.

Regina had to admit all of it was intimidating, just having Emma hovering over her made her feel inferior. She now was hoping that she could satisfy the blonde. "Ok," she said.

Emma reached between Regina's legs, she was soaked, Emma couldn't believe it. She smirked Regina squirmed when she rubbed her clit, the 16 year old moaned when Emma entered a single finger inside of her.

"You're sure you're ready?", Emma asked. When Regina nodded, Emma slid the tip of her penis inside of her. Regina stiffened, "Relax", Emma said. When she felt Regina relax a little, she slide further into her.

It hurt, Regina was extremely uncomfortable, Emma was big and it hurt, she was about to panic but when Emma leaned down and kissed her, she felt more comfortable. Emma began stroking Regina deep, she was getting wetter. She was afraid she was hurting the brunette until she let out a loud moan.

The pain began to subside when Emma rubbed Regina's clit with her thumb, Regina was quickly starting to love sex. She pulled Emma closer and kissed her, making Emma go deeper in her pussy, Regina was so wet, Emma loved it, she began go to faster while kissing Regina, she pulled away to focus on the task at hand.

"Emma," Regina moaned, she'd never felt so good.

Hearing Regina moan her name drove Emma over the edge, Regina was now screaming and scratching her back. Regina came as Emma sucked her nipples more as she slowed down her strokes.

Feeling Regina's walls tighten around her dick caused Emma to cum herself. It was official, Regina has the best pussy ever.

Regina whined when Emma pulled out, she laid next to the brunette, nervous to speak...they were sticky and sweaty.

"Sooo...how was it?", Emma asked nervously.

"It was fine, I mean it was more than fine but I'm fine, I'm ok, I...I want to do it again," Regina said looking down at her naked body.

"We can if that's what you want," Emma said sitting up.

"No, not right now, I'm tired, Emma I really enjoyed that, I've never felt so good," Regina admitted.

"I can make you feel even better once you get used to it...Regina I want us to work, you make me happier than I've ever been," Emma admitted.

"Same here...let's get some sleep," Regina said while yawning.

* * *

The next morning, Emma woke up smiling, she and Regina finally had sex and she finally had a girlfriend, it felt good to be wanted. She looked at her sleeping girlfriend and smirked, she pulled the covers down and spread the brunettes legs, she looked up to make sure she was still sleeping before she licked her clit.

After a few licks, Regina felt the most amazing feeling in the world, she snapped her eyes open and looked down at the blonde sucking her clit. She couldn't help but moan when Emma dived into her sweet core.

Emma's tongue was very skilled, she was proud of that, she continued to please her girlfriend until she spilled her juices into her mouth, Emma groaned, Regina tasted so good.

"I wanted to give you something I didn't get a chance to give you last night," Emma said wiping her mouth, "Good morning."

"Um hi...that was...wow," Regina breathed.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm going to make us some breakfast, hang tight," Emma said before leaving the room. Leaving Regina with a dumb goofy grin on her face.

 **Thanks for reading, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 9

Regina felt like a million bucks walking into school on Monday. She had the best weekend of her life and she wished she could tell the world.

"Sooo how'd it go?", Katherine squealed.

"I don't kiss and tell," Regina shrugged.

"Ooohhh that means it went well! Oh my god, you have to tell me about it, please, just a little bit," Kat pleaded.

"Just a taste, it was amazing, ugh she's so sweet," Regina blushed.

"Awww that's so sweet of her to be nice to you and no one else," Katherine chuckled.

"Oh hush, I just have to get daddy to like her and then I'll be good," Regina said.

"Yeah that and get her to straighten up her act," Kat stated.

"Well in not a miracle worker but I'll try. She's likes to smoke and get stoned, race on that God forsaken motorcycle and pick fights, I have some work ahead of me," Regina sighed.

"She's more like art work," Kat said nudging Regina to look up.

Emma walked down the hallway with her helmet in hand, she was wearing jeans, combat boots, a red t-shirt and black leather vest. "Wassup beautiful?", she asked before kissing Regina passionate, ignoring the fact that the whole hallway was staring at them.

"I'm great, how are you?", Regina asked when they pulled away.

"I'm good, I gotta go, see you later," Emma said before walking off in a hurry.

"What's up with her?", Katherine asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," Regina said.

 **XXXXX**

Emma was in the third floor computer lab, no one ever comes to that one so she knew she wouldn't be seen doing actual school work, she did have a rep to maintain.

Frederick walked in the lab, "Uh Emma?"

"Yeah? How'd you know I was in here?", she asked while typing the paper that was due first period, which was in 10 mins.

"I just kept looking for you, I need your help," He said.

"What's up dude?", she asked. They weren't exactly friends but they were cool with each other.

"Help me get Katherine to like me," he stuttered.

"Kitty Kat? How do you know she doesn't already?", Emma asked.

"Cause she's popular and I'm not, her and Regina don't really look at guys like me," he said.

"You mean dweebs?", she chuckled but stopped when she saw he wasn't laughing, "Ok dude, I'll help you, later though, I have to finish this paper now."

 **XXXXX**

"Hey Regina," Daniel smiled.

"Oh hi Daniel, how are you?", she smiled.

"I'm good, you look beautiful today," he said.

"Thank you, I uh have to get to class, I'll see you around," Regina said before walking to class.

Daniel let out a happy sigh.

* * *

"Good evening Ms. Swan, are you aware that it is a school night?", Henry said as he answered the door.

"Yeah I know, but I was hoping you'd let me surprise Regina," Emma said nervously.

"I'm sorry Emma but I don't think that would good. She needs to focus on her studies, and you need to focus on yours not putting more little hickies on her neck, she is NOT your property," Henry said.

Emma gulped, "Um ok, sorry."

He nodded before slamming the door in Emma's face. He obviously didn't know Emma, she wanted to see her girlfriend and she wasn't giving up. She tip toed to Regina's room, she stood outside her window looking for a pebble.

"Psst, Regina!", Emma whispered yelled before tossing the pebble at Regina's window.

"Emma?", Regina questioned while opening her window, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Emma smiled, "I bought you flowers."

"Aww that's so sweet, I wish I could leave, he checks on me too much and he's kinda pissed because he saw my hickey," Regina whispered yelled.

"Screw him, come down, please," Emma said.

"You mean sneak out? I don't know Emma, I'm not good at being sneaky," Regina replied.

"Please? For me? I really want to spend time with you," Emma said with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine, I'll be right down," Regina sighed.

 **XXXXX**

"Regina I-", Henry stopped when saw Regina's empty room. He looked in her bathroom, it was empty. He glared, "Swan," he said through gritted teeth.

 **UH OH! I hope you enjoyed this short update, I've been busy, sorry. I love you all and hope you review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. Thanks for the reviews! Here goes 10...**

Chapter 10

"Emma it's so beautiful," Regina sighed as she looked over StoryBrooke.

Emma had taken her to the clock tower, people weren't allowed up there but Emma was Emma so of course she took her girlfriend up there, "I'm happy you like it, the view is so nice," she replied more so talking about Regina, she was leaning back on a rail behind Regina, it gave her a perfect view of her ass.

"I should get back home now, daddy is going to flip," Regina said.

"Yo chill, he hasn't even called, maybe he doesn't know you're gone," Emma replied.

"I don't know, maybe not," Regina sighed before turning around, "We're you just looking at my ass?"

"Huh? What? Regina don't be ridiculous," Emma scoffed, "You should stay with me tonight, I hate being without you," she said while grabbing her waist.

"Emma now you sound crazy, I think you're forgetting who my father is, I would love to but I can't, I have to get home," Regina sighed.

Emma sighed as well, "Yeah ok, well let's get you home then."

Regina knew she was hurting Emma's feelings but Emma needed to understand that she didn't have the freedom that Emma did. She was only 16 and her father treated her as such.

 **XXXXX**

"Welcome home dear," Henry said as Regina climbed through her window.

"Uh hi daddy," Regina was nervous as hell.

"You know you're making me regret that balcony of yours," he stated.

"I'm sorry daddy, I-", Regina started.

"Save it Regina, I knew that I girl would be trouble, but it's my fault for allowing this," Henry sighed.

"She's not trouble, I snuck out because I wanted to, she didn't make me do it," Regina sighed.

"Ok and how do you explain that god awful mark on your neck? I can't wait to hear this one," He said leaning against the door frame.

"Why do you want to know?", she challenged.

"You know why I want to know Regina! You said you'd be smart but you're proving yourself to be a liar!", he yelled.

"Excuse me? I'm not a liar, just because I don't do everything you want me to doesn't make me a liar, just get out of my room, we don't have anything else to discuss," she said before slamming her in his face and locking it.

 **XXXXX**

"When are you coming home?", Regina sniffled.

"Uh spring break, why?", Zelena Mills asked her little sister.

"Cause I need you and miss you, I don't like being here without you anymore," Regina replied.

"Because you can't stand up for yourself, don't let Henry control your life! What's going on?", Zelena asked.

"Well I have a girlfriend and daddy doesn't like her, everything I do he thinks she's corrupted me to do it," Regina said.

"Girlfriend? What happened to Robin? Ugh you don't call me enough," she exclaimed.

"Well her name is Emma. She's really sweet," Regina blushed.

"Well she can't be if Henry doesn't like her, what's the catch?", Zelena chuckled.

"Well...she isn't the best student I suppose. She also rides a motorcycle, gets into fights, smokes, has 'I don't give a fuck' attitude," Regina said.

"Ooohhh she sounds fun, can I have her?", Zelena asked.

"No! She's mine! And she is fun, daddy would like her if he knew her but now that I have this hickey, he will never give her a try," Regina sighed.

"YOU HAVE A HICKEY!? Omg daddy's little princess has a fucking hickey, ok, now I HAVE to meet this girl, I'm coming home this weekend, you can count on it," Zelena smirked.

* * *

Regina ignored her father all week, by the time Friday came around Regina was ecstatic, her sister would be home by dinner.

"She is going to love you," Regina reminded Emma as they laid on Emma's bed.

"Yeah I doubt it," Emma said before sucking on Regina's neck.

"Mmm, Emma focus," Regina let out a low moan.

"I am focusing," she smirked while sliding her hand up Regina's skirt.

"Emma!", Regina exclaimed, she smacked her girlfriend's hand, "Listen to me!"

"I am, I'll be on my best behavior for your sister, but in the meantime, you looked so sexy today and have to have you," Emma said while rubbing Regina's thighs.

"You can have me after you meet my sister and it goes well, I love her dearly and her opinion means a lot to me, please?", Regina pouted.

"Ok, fine, I'll wait, but I have to take of something first," she sighed before standing up.

Regina busted into a fit of laughter witnessing Emma's boner, "I'll go home while you do that, I'll tell you when to come."

 **XXXXX**

Regina walked through her front door and nearly fainted at who she saw.

"Hello dear," Cora Mills smiled.

* * *

 **Do you think Cora will be trouble or help? Hmmm, and is Zelena going to like Emma? Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

"Mom!", Regina ran to Cora and hugged her.

Cora smiled and hugged Regina back, "How are you sweetie?"

"I would be fine if my father wasn't a jerk," Regina said.

"Hey, watch it," Henry warned.

"Oh Henry, shut up! You are a jerk," Cora snapped before walking upstairs with Regina.

Regina entered her room, "Oh my god!" She jumped when she saw her sister sitting on her chase in the corner.

"Stop your screeching and hug me," Zelena smiled.

Regina was overwhelmed with happiness as she hugged her sister, "I missed you so much. How did you get in here?"

"The same way I did when I used to sneak in the house when I was in high school, through your window of course," Zelena smirked.

"Of course, I should've known," Regina smiled.

"Hello Mother," Zelena said emotionless.

"Zelena," Cora said.

"Why are you here? Didn't you abandon us about 5 years ago?", Zelena asked.

"I didn't abandon you, I simply remarried and you two wanted to stay with your father," Cora stated.

"Hmmm ok, I'll let you keep that false accusation," Zelena rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here though mother?", Regina asked.

"I called her," Henry stated while walking in the room.

"Your father thinks you should come live with me," Cora smiled, "You'll love California dear."

Regina's heart dropped, "California? What? No."

"Dear you just said he was a jerk, aren't you unhappy?", Cora said.

"No I'm very happy here, he doesn't care about my happiness, he just wants to take me away from my girlfriend, Emma," stated the 16 year old.

"You didn't tell me about Emma," Cora said as she turned to Henry.

"There's not much to tell, she's trouble Cora! I do not want her ruining our daughter's life," Henry said cause Regina and Zelena to roll their eyes.

"Henry you're acting like a child, how could she ruin her life? There's only two ways to ruin a 16 year old's life," Cora folded her arms.

"And both are a possibility with Emma," he said cause Cora's eyes to widen in a questioning way, "...she's different," he nodded yes to the unasked question.

"Oh...Regina please excuse me, I have to talk to your father alone," Cora said quickly as she hurried out of the room.

Regina looked at Zelena, Zelena simply smirked back.

"You sly dog," she smirked.

"What?", Regina chuckled.

"You didn't tell me she was...different," Zelena scoffed.

"It's not a major factor," Regina said while falling back on her bed.

"Hmm, well are you at least using protection?", Zelena asked flopping back on the bed as well.

"It was only once but yes," Regina replied.

"First time?", she asked, Regina nodded, "Did you like it?"

"Yes, it was cool," Regina said.

"Ok good, your first time should be cool I guess, Regina...I want you to know that if you don't ever want to do something just say no-,"

"She didn't force me, I promise. She's sweet to me, like really sweet," Regina cut her sister off.

"Ok, well that's good. That means she's whipped and/or sprung, that means you have power, she basically will do anything you ask," Zelena smirked.

"I know, I use my power sometimes," Regina said as her phone rings, "She's face timing me," Regina announced.

"Ooohhh let me answer," Zelena snatched the iPhone from her sister's hand and answered the FaceTime.

"Yo," Emma said to the woman she didn't know.

"Hey girly, I'm Zelena, your future sister," Zelena said.

"Hey sis, how's it going?", Emma said back before smoking her blunt.

"Are you getting high?", Zelena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course," Emma smirked.

"Can I have some?", Zelena asked.

Emma put the blunt in the camera as if she was passing it to Zelena, "Here."

"You're serious," Zelena asked.

"Yeah, you're my sister right? Come get high with me," Emma said, "oh and bring my girlfriend please and tell her to keep on that skirt."

"Where are you exactly?", Zelena asked before smirking a Regina who walked to the bathroom to fix her hair.

"My garage, Regina will lead the way," Emma said before hanging up.

"I like her dear," Zelena stated.

"Good, she's amazing, I didn't know you smoked Z," Regina said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me dear," Zelena said as she grabbed her coat and went out of the window.

 **XXXXX**

"Your mom and dad are going to kill you," Regina said as she embraced her girlfriend.

"I don't care," Emma said before kissing Regina.

"Hmm I could leave you two alone if you would like," Zelena said.

"No, we'll be good I promise," Regina said as she pulled away.

"Speak for yourself," Emma said only to earn a smack on the arm.

"So Emma, what exactly are your intentions with my sister?", Zelena asked as Emma passed her the blunt.

"I intend to love her, fill all the voids that need to be filled and protect her at all cost, what are you intentions with my girlfriend?", Emma asked.

"She's my sister dear, I don't have intentions," Zelena replied.

"Yes you do, you didn't come here for nothing, you surely planned on doing something while you were here," Emma said.

"You're right, I guess my intentions were to meet you and protect Regina from my father," Zelena said while blowing smoke.

"Good, because he's trying to keep her away from me and I can't let that happen," Emma said while pulling Regina close to her.

"I see, Regina you aren't going to smoke?," Zelena asked.

"No, she can't smoke, she has to stay focused so she can become the first female president," Emma said.

"I would like to try it though," Regina said.

"Seriously? I don't think that's a good idea, you don't need this stuff, it's bad for you," Emma said.

"Hypocrite, then why do you smoke it?", Regina asked.

"Because I don't have a plan like you, my future isn't really bright," Emma said.

"Do you really believe that? Emma have you read any of the papers you've written for AP English? You're talented, you have to believe that," Regina said.

"Let's not talk about this anymore, Zelena what school do you go to?", Emma asked changing the subject.

"My Bed University, I dropped out 4 months ago," Zelena smirked.

"What? Does daddy know?!", Regina asked with wide eyes.

"No of course not, those tuition checks he send every month go straight to my pocket and to my rent," Zelena said.

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me? I mean I knew you hated college and said it was for dweebs but I didn't think you would actually drop out," Regina gasped.

"Yeah me either, Regina you're the only one in our family who actually has the potential to make something of yourself, mother might have left us but she raised you to be a queen since the day you were born, don't fuck that up," Zelena said, "I'm going to go the inn now, Emma get my sister home at a reasonable time, it was nice meeting you."

 **XXXXX**

"Shhh," Emma said as she slid inside of Regina. Her parents were home and downstairs, she didn't want Regina to get them caught.

"Emma what if we get caught," Regina moaned.

"We are not going to get caught, I locked the door," she said handing Regina a pillow to moan in.

Emma began stroking in Regina deeper, still couldn't believe how tight she was and watching Regina moan was an form of art. Regina nearly ripped the pillow up as she orgasmed, Emma picked up her pace, she was about to cum but...

"Emma Marie Swan!", Mary-Margaret yelled as she opened the door.

 _Ok, so I clearly didn't lock the door,_ Emma thought.

 **Welp, they got caught. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT the characters or OUAT.**

 **A/N: On my days off, I literally sit in bed and write for you all, I love you, thank you for the support.**

Chapter 12

"Mom!", Emma yelled while pulling the covers over her and Regina.

"We need to talk now, be downstairs in 2 minutes," she said as calmly as she could and left out.

"What happened to locking the door?", Regina said.

"I thought I did," Emma sighed as she got out of bed and pulled on some basketball shorts, she groaned as she looked at her still fully erect penis, "I'll be back," she told Regina before walking out of her room.

 **XXXXX**

"This is completely inappropriate! You have the mayor's daughters in you bed!", Mary-Margaret yelled.

"I know, she's my girlfriend," she told her adoptive mother.

"Excuse me what? Ugh just wait until your father gets home," she said.

"He knows, he's cool with it, why aren't you?", Emma asked.

"Because if this ends badly, who knows what her father will do! I don't want the rest of my time here to be hell," she said.

"Well this isn't about you, it's about me, I won't fuck this up, I promise, come on MM, just relax, I'll take her home and this can be forgotten," Emma said.

"No, this can not and will not be forgotten," she stated as she glanced her daughter's slightly erect penis, causing Emma to put a pillow on her lap, "especially because I pulled into my garage and felt like I was walking through a smoke house, I thought we talked about you smoking in this house!", Mary-Margaret said

"We did! The garage isn't the house technically," Emma pleaded her case.

"I don't care, I don't want to smell it or see it, got it? You want your brains to be fried then fine, but don't do it around this house, I won't tolerate it. Emma, moral of the story is you're grounded, I want you to take Regina home and come right back, I mean it," MM said.

"Grounded? You can't ground me!", Emma yelled.

David walked into his home, "What's going on here?"

"I caught Emma and Regina in bed together, I came home and had to walk through the smoke pit of hell! She's grounded, period," Mary-Margaret said.

"Emma, you know your mother doesn't want you smoking near the house, why can't we compromise? I know you're 18 but you still live under our roof, you must respect her wishes. As for Regina, use protection ok?", he said after taking off his service pistol.

"Compromise? No David, she's grounded. And that's all you have to say? 'Use Protection'?!", MM was livid.

"Yes, I've had a long day and I'm going to bed, Emma you're grounded for a week, and no more smoking in the house," He said before going upstairs.

"Can I go now?", Emma asked.

"Yes," MM mumbled, she thought David would have her back more, she sighed and began to clean up.

 **XXXXX**

"Goodnight beautiful, remember we have unfinished business," Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Regina as they stood on her front porch.

"Goodnight...Emma my parents think I should move to California with mom, I meant to tell you earlier but I was scared," Regina said while looking down.

"What? They can't do that! You're not going right?", Emma asked.

"No, well I don't want to, I don't know what they are going to do yet, they might make me go," Regina teared up.

"You can't leave Regina," Emma said looking into her eyes.

"I know, I don't want to, I need to go inside, I'll call you in the morning," She said before kissing Emma and walking inside the house.

Henry and Cora were waiting for her in the family room, "We've come to a decision," Henry said.

"And?", Regina asked.

"After this school year, you're coming to live with me, I'll be back for you in June, your father thinks it will be good for you, I will allow Emma to visit you if you want," Cora said.

"What? You can't be serious! Visits won't be enough, I love her!", Regina yelled.

"You don't know what love is, you're 16, this is what's best for you!", Henry yelled.

"Calm down both of you, dear I don't want to keep you away from Emma, I want you to have love, but I do miss you and I would enjoy it if you were around more," Cora said.

"I can't believe this, I HATE YOU!", she yelled more so to her father than her mother, she knew he corrupted her mother to believe she needed to be in California.

Regina stormed in her room and flopped on her bed as she cried her eyes out.

* * *

"They can't do this Z," Regina cried. It was Saturday afternoon and Regina was still crying.

"You have four months with her, make them sacred...wait, why can't Emma just go to college in California, that way you guys could be close to each other," Zelena smiled.

"Emma doesn't even want to go to college, she hates school...although her grades have been excellent and she did get a 27 on the ACT, she'd never go for it though,"Regina sighed as she wiped her tears.

"A 27? Shit she's smart, I can't believe she doesn't want to go to school," Zelena said.

"She wants to be lawyer, she thinks I don't know and I know she secretly would love to be a writer," Regina stated.

"Let me talk to her," Zelena smirked.

"Oh no, not you," Regina chuckled.

"I give great advice, I just refuse to take any, and by the way, you want to go to Stanford right?", Zelena asked causing her little sister to nod, "You should go and get a head start while you're in California."

"I think I will, I'm going to talk to Emma, Valentine's Day is Monday, if she gets me a nice present then I'll know it's real," Regina chuckled.

"Yeah, that is the game changer," Zelena laughed.

 **XXXXX**

"You got caught?!", Kat laughed, "oh my god no way, what did she say?"

"Nothing she just said she needed to talk to Emma and left, I was terrified that she was going to call my parents," Regina said as she walked through the mall looking for Emma a gift.

"You have no idea how fucked up your life would be if she would have called, you would've been in Cali by tonight," Kat said.

"I know, I have no idea what to get her," Regina sighed.

"I wish I knew her well enough to help thoroughly," Kat replied.

"Wait, I know what to get her," Regina said stopping dead in her tracks.

 **XXXXX**

"Yo Dave, I need a favor," Emma said.

"You're grounded, so no, you can't go anywhere and no Regina can not come over," David said fixing a pipe under the sink.

"It's not about that, you know how to be all romantic and stuff, right? I need help, I want to take Regina to the cabin," Emma said sitting at their island.

"No way Emma, that just screams 'trouble'," he said.

"Please, I promise I won't destroy anything, we need this, please, for me?", Emma begged.

"Are you begging? I like this. Hmm fine, I'll let you use the cabin, IF...you apply to five colleges," he smirked.

"Done, I'll just do the top five party schools in the country, duh," she smirked back.

"No, seriously, I think you'll like college and I'm sure your mom would love to see you make something of yourself," David said.

Emma looked down, he was right, her mother would've been ecstatic if she went to college, "Ok, I'll do it, five real universities, and plus, I did bet my mom that I could be the best bad ass lawyer like ever." Ingrid is probably smiling down her right now.

"See, well get to it Ems, I'll be down here if you need anything," he smiled.

 **I do it all for you guys, please review. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. Enjoy, I love you guys, and please keep sending your story ideas, I love them.**

Chapter 13

"Ugh I hate this bullshit ass holiday," Jefferson said as him and Emma entered school.

"Me too, but I have a 16 year old who is counting on this day, don't screw this up for me," Emma said.

"I won't, I'll help you this weekend but that's it, today you're on your own," Jefferson said.

"I'll be on my own this weekend too, which she doesn't even know about yet, what if she can't go?", Emma asked.

"Then you'll improvise, and plus you look like a total punk right now," Jefferson said.

Emma wore some jeans and a red t-shirt with a bow tie made on it, "Be happy I didn't put on a real bow tie, I like this shirt."

"Oh no, you're becoming a wimp," he whined as they approached Kat and Regina.

"Happy Valentines Day," Emma said as she handed Regina some roses.

"Aww thank you, Happy Valentines Day to you too," Regina smiled before kissing Emma.

"Hello Katherine," Jefferson said.

"Hello Idiot," Katherine replied.

Frederick approached the group nervously, "Hey Ems," he said.

"Wassup Freddie," she said while wrapping her arm around Regina before mouthing 'Go For It'.

"Uh Kat," he said causing Kat to look away from glaring at Jefferson.

"Yes?", she asked.

"Uh would you...uh-," He was yanked away by Emma.

"Excuse us," she said before dragging the boy down the hall, "Dude pull yourself together, I thought I talked you through it, just give her the flowers, ask her out and manage not insult her on the date."

"But what if she says no?", he asked.

"She won't, if she does, keep asking," Emma said as they walked back.

"Everything ok?", Regina asked.

"Yeah everything's fine, now Fred, finish what you were going to say," Emma said.

"Right...Katherine would you like to go out on a date with me?", he asked while handing her a single rose.

She took the flower and smiled, "Sure Freddie." Jefferson rolled his eyes with jealousy.

"See dude I told you!", Emma said before whisking him away again.

 **XXXXX**

Regina and Emma were in Regina's room, watching The Notebook again, Emma was dozing off, "Oh no you don't, wake up," she said before smacking Emma's arm.

"Mmm, I hate this lovey dovey shit," Emma yawned.

"Says the person just gave me flowers for Valentine's Day...speaking of which, where's my gift?", Regina asked.

"Oh...you mean this gift?", Emma asked as she pulled a small box out of her inside pocket.

"Yes," Regina's eyes lit up.

"Open it," Emma said handing it to Regina.

Regina opened the box and smiled when she saw a key, "What's this?"

"The key to my parents cabin, where we will be staying this weekend, but wait there's more," Emma said before picking up a Louboutin bag off the floor, "These are for you."

"Wait, before I even look, you're seriously telling me that we will be spending a weekend alone in a cabin?", Regina asked nervously.

"Yeah, that's cool right?", Emma asked.

"Yeah, I'm excited...it's just we've never been alone for so long before," Regina said.

"I know, don't worry, I get it, sex is a still a scary subject and you don't want us to not enjoy ourselves, but believe me when I say, we will have fun, with or without sex," Emma smiled.

"You're right, now let's see if you know me well enough," Regina smirked as she opened the shoebox, "Oh Emma, these are gorgeous."

"Glad you like them," Emma smirked, she bought Regina 5 inch red Louboutin pumps.

"Now for your gift," Regina smiled.

"Hmm I get a gift? This should be good," Emma said.

"Who is your favorite rapper? Like ever," Regina said.

"Drake duh," Emma said.

"Good because I hope I didn't get you third row seats and backstage passes for some nobody, I don't think Madison square garden just let anyone perform on their stage," Regina smirked.

Emma sprung off the bed, "YOU DID WHAT?!", she asked in disbelief.

"Read the email confirmation," Regina said handing Emma her phone.

"Oh. My. God. Regina this is like the best present ever!", Emma was so happy, she nearly peed her pants.

"Well I'm happy you like it, we are going to stay at Zelena's apartment afterwards, maybe site see the next day, guess when the concert is," Regina said.

"When?", Emma asked.

"April 12th," Regina smiled.

"My Birthday April 12th or some other April 12th that I don't know about?", Emma asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know I guess when find out when the time comes," Regina replied.

Emma got back on the bed and kissed Regina, "I officially love Valentine's Day."

"Good, Emma I want to talk to you about something," Regina said.

"What's up?", Emma asked playing with one of Regina's old stuffed animals.

"Well I'm going to California in May, I'll be completely my senior year there, and I was hoping if you would want to come California for school so we can be closer," Regina said nervously.

"That's a great idea, I can't wait," Emma smiled.

"Wait, so that's a yes?", Regina asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, I promised my mom I would be the best lawyer ever and even if that means I'll have to crack down on school work and not bullshit in college, I'll do it, for her and for you," Emma said.

"You need to do it for yourself too Emma," Regina sighed.

"I used to think about myself and only myself, now that I have somebody else to think about, I want to make them happy," Emma said looking into Regina's eyes.

Regina blushed, "Emma, you do make me happy."

"Good because I love you Regina," Emma said.

"Really?", Regina asked.

"Really," Emma said.

"I love you too, I was scared to say it first," Regina chuckled.

"Anything you're scared of, just tell me and we can face it together," Emma said.

"I'll remember that," Regina smiled before kissing Emma.

 **Thanks for reading, please review and keep sending your prompts/story ideas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

"What's up bro?", Emma asked as she walked over to Jefferson's locker.

He continued to look for his basketball shorts for gym, Emma noticed that he didn't respond, she was confused as to why.

"Did I do something?", Emma asked with her eyebrow raised.

"You set up Kat and Freddie," he scoffed.

"Was I not suppose to?", she asked confused.

"You know I think she's hot," Jefferson said finally looking at Emma.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you like her, dude Fred _really_ likes her, you've never had a girlfriend in your life," Emma stated.

"And neither have you but yet you're putting Regina on some type of pedestal like she's queen of the fucking world," he scoffed.

"No I am not! You're acting like I've changed, you're just mad because I helped Fred get the girl you want to fuck," Emma scoffed.

"Yeah I am because whenever you have a scheme or want to pick a fight, I'm right by your side fighting with you, not even thinking about the consequences, but you can't even help me get the girl I want but you'll help him? What has he ever done for you? You have changed Emma," Jefferson said.

"I do stuff for you, and plus he asked me! You can't expect me to know things if you don't tell me, you're my best friend, I'd do the same thing for you if you needed me to," Emma said while folding her arms across her chest.

"That's a lie and you know it, you're selfish. We barely hang out anymore but you didn't hesitate to ask me to help you set up for this weekend, get your out of your ass dude...or better yet, get it out do Regina's vagina," he said before slamming his locker and walking away.

* * *

It was third period, Emma and Jefferson were sitting next to each other, ignoring each other like a bunch of idiots. That was until the saw her...Elsa, she was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, and she was the new girl, Emma's favorite type of girl.

Emma and Jefferson instantly look at each other, "Dibs!", they said at the same time.

"You can't call dibs, you have a girlfriend now, so she's automatically mine," Jefferson said.

"Oh no way, I still can call dibs," Emma said.

"No you can't, that implies that you're ok with cheating, old Emma wouldn't give a damn but new Emma is a faithful woman," he teased.

"There's no new or old Emma, I'm just me, and I don't give a damn," she lied.

"Prove it," Jefferson smirked.

"Now?", Emma asked.

"No, after class, you still got some sneaky in you?", he asked.

"Yeah, hell yeah, you're on," Emma smirked.

"Want to make it interesting? I bet you $50 that you can't pull off fucking her and Regina," he stated.

"J...no, I'm not doing that, you're trying to get me killed," Emma said.

"See what I mean? You've changed, what makes Regina different? Why do you like her so much?", he asked.

"I'll tell you later, but I bet you $20 that I can get a kiss by the end of the day, and that's as far as I'm going," Emma said.

"It's a bet, I know you won't do it, you're too scared of Regina," Jefferson said as the bell rang.

"Oh shut up, just watch," Emma said getting out of her seat.

 **XXXXX**

"What's up?", Emma said to Elsa as she looked at her paper for her next class.

"Uh hi, which way is the cafeteria?", she asked Emma.

"This way, I have lunch to, I'll walk you there, so where are you from?", Emma asked.

"Alaska, I moved here because my grandmother is sick and mom thinks we should be closer to her," Elsa stated.

"That's...cold," Emma chuckled, "I'm Emma by the way and you're beautiful, in case nobody's told you lately," Emma smirked.

"Elsa, and really? You think so?", she blushed.

 _Got her,_ Emma thought. "Yes, I do, I would love to take you out sometime," Emma lied.

"I think that could be arranged, I don't have any friends yet," Elsa said.

Regina and Katherine were walking from the science lab when they saw the two, Regina knew that smug grin on Emma's face and didn't like it.

"What do you think is going on there?", Kat asked while folding her arms.

"I don't know, but it's about to end," Regina said.

"No, relax, let's just watch for a while," Kat suggested.

Elsa laughed at something Emma said before waving goodbye and walking into the cafeteria. Emma smirked, feeling accomplished and left out of the nearest door, she didn't know Regina was right behind her.

"Swan," Regina said as Emma got on her motorcycle.

"Oh hey babe, what's up?", Emma asked casually.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?", Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Elsa, she's new, I was just showing her around, no big deal," Emma shrugged before holding out her helmet, "Here, let's go for a ride."

"No, I'm fine, I'll see you when you get back," Regina said meekly, she sighed and walked back into the school.

Emma bit her lip as she watched Regina's ass sway, she sighed with frustration, "I'm so dead," she mumbled to herself.

 **XXXXX**

"You are very funny Emma," Elsa laughed.

Emma was walking her home while Regina was at a student council meeting, Jefferson was following them on his bike, this was his way of finding out if Emma could really get a kiss.

"Thanks, you're quite comical yourself," she stated.

"Thank you, I enjoy talking to you, where'd you learn such charm?", Elsa asked as she stopped on her porch.

"I don't know, it's natural," Emma smirked.

"Hmm, maybe you should pass some onto me," Elsa joked.

"I think that could be arranged," Emma said while stepping closer to the other blonde.

"I don't see why not," Elsa said stepping closer.

Emma leaned forward and kissed Elsa, and received an anxious kiss back. Emma opened her eyes to find Elsa's closed, she glanced at Jeff in a nearby bush and held her middle finger towards his direction.

 **PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Please review and quick question: Should I add Henry? He's been a big request.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

"So, I have to win this election, you'll help me right? You're pretty popular," Regina asked her girlfriend, they were doing homework at Emma's house. Regina tried to make as much conversation as possible, hoping Emma would break her distant act as of recently.

"Yeah of course. Junior Class President has a nice ring to it," Emma said.

It had been a three days since she kissed Elsa, guilt was eating her alive, she didn't think it would. Elsa was confused as to why Emma kept avoiding her, but when she saw Regina and Emma kissing in the hallway, she realized why Emma was so...distant. Emma underestimated Regina obviously because what she said next made Emma feel lightheaded.

"Sooo...", Regina looked in Emma's eyes, "When were you going to tell me about the bet you made with Jefferson?"

Emma heartbeat sped up, "How do you know about that?"

"Well on Wednesday I noticed your little blonde friend staring at me, Thursday she bumped into me in the hallway, and today she bumped me again and muttered 'bitch', I asked her if she had a problem and she said 'No problem, just tell your girlfriend that the next time she kisses me and acts like it never happened, it'll be a problem', so I hunted down your best friend, he's easy to intimidate," Regina sighed and looked down, "Why didn't you tell me?", she looked up with watery eyes.

"Gina, I didn't know how, I didn't even want to do it, Jefferson was bitching, he's a bitch, I should've never let him talk me into that bet, that's all it was though, a bet," Emma said.

"A bet that counted as cheating," Regina cried.

"I know and I'm sorry, it will never happen again, I promise," Emma said sincerely.

"I can't forgive you right now, I know it was just a stupid bet but the fact that you actually did it...I can't forgive that, I thought I'd be screaming and kicking your ass but I can't, all I can do is cry...because I knew this would happen, I knew you would hurt me," Regina sobbed.

That hurt Emma, she didn't think it was that serious but the guilt she felt opened her eyes, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to shut him up."

"Well you succeeded, he's happy, since he's the only person you want to satisfy, you can take him to the cabin tonight because I'm not going!", Regina said before storming out.

"Regina! Come on!", Emma ran out after her.

The brunette ignored her and got in her car and drove off.

* * *

Emma and Regina hadn't talked all weekend, when Monday morning rolled around Regina was feeling empty but she figured it go away, she knew it wouldn't, she loved her and this emptiness wouldn't go away.

"So when I graduate college, I plan to run for mayor but I haven't decided where I want to reside yet," Daniel told Regina as they walked out of their student council meeting.

"Would you run for president?", Regina asked.

"And risk running against you? Hell no," he chuckled.

"Good choice," Regina laughed.

Emma watched her from the other end of the hall, she missed her smile, she was jealous that he got the chance to make her smile.

Daniel was the complete opposite of Emma, his dad was a member of the state senate, he had a 4.0 GPA and dressed like a preppy dweeb. He was perfect for anyone's daughter, especially for Henry's.

When they walked where Emma was standing, Regina and Emma locked eyes briefly, Regina turned her head and continued to listen to what he was saying. Emma sighed, she had to do something.

"Regina can I talk to you for a second?", she called out, they weren't that far away.

Regina stopped and turned slightly, "We have nothing to discuss," she pivoted and continued to walk to class with Daniel.

* * *

The next day, Regina and Kat were at lunch discussing Kat's birthday party, "Are you going to invite Emma?", Kat asked.

"It's your party, you decide if you want her there," Regina said.

"Yeah I know but...you guys are all weird and I don't want you feeling weird," Katherine stated.

"I'll be fine, it'll be fun, Saturday right?", Regina asked.

"Yes, I've only reminded you like 15 times," Kat rolled her eyes.

"I know sorry, it's just a lot on my mind," Regina sighed.

"Emma, she's on your mind," Kat confirmed.

"She's not here today, am I wrong for worrying? Like she broke my heart but I love her so much, I want to forgive her but I can't," Regina sighed.

"She's fine and I know, I know, you'll forgive her though and when you do, she won't mess up again...if she's smart," Kat reassured her best friend.

"Ugh where is she?", Regina asked.

Where was Emma?

 **XXXXX**

Emma cried as she stared at her mother's tombstone, she drove all the way to Boston, she didn't want to be at school, she wanted to be her mom but she couldn't. She knealed and put flowers on her grave and sniffles, she felt alone and empty.

* * *

By the time Friday came, old Emma was back and much worst. When she didn't get her way or was mad, she took it out on other people. Emma always had this problem ever since she was little, her mother begged her to learn how to handle her problems without acting out.

"Hi Emma, it's about time you came back," Kat smiled.

"Hello," Emma said back, she was looking up shoes on her phone.

"You still coming to my party tomorrow?", Kat asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there Kitty Kat," Emma said.

"And behave? I'm inviting some friends from Boston, you might know them," Katherine said.

"Oh yeah? What's their names?", Emma asked.

"Cruella, Ursula and Maleficent, they are really close," Kat said.

"Oh no, I hate them, you know they're in a gang now right?", Emma asked.

"Yes, but I grew up with them, they are my friends, so be good, ok?", Kat asked.

"I'll try," Emma sighed.

"Thank you. This will be fun," Kat smiled.

 **Queens of Darkness and pissed off Emma? This should be fun. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Enjoy, love the ending.**

Chapter 16

Emma and Neal walked into Kat's house, it was packed, she wasn't surprised. Jefferson didn't want to go, he said he wasn't "feeling well".

"There goes your girl," Neal said pointing towards Regina.

"She looks good," Emma said while biting her lip. Regina had on a black crop top and very...very little black shorts and her red lips were practically calling Emma's name. Henry couldn't have seen her leave the house if he did, she wouldn't be here.

"She always looks good man, look do you plan on getting her back? If not, I'm going to make my move," Neal said.

"What? Your move?", Emma asked while shoving him and grabbing his collar.

"Dude chill, I was joking," he squeaked.

Emma let him go, and walked over to Kat and Regina who were in the kitchen, "Happy Birthday Kitty Kat," Emma half smiled.

"Emma! Hi!", Kat giggled and hugged Emma. She was drunk, definitely drunk.

"You have liquor here?", Emma smirked.

"Yesss, want some?", Kat smiled.

"Yes," Emma confirmed, she looked at Regina, "Hi."

"Hi," Regina replied back.

"Are you drunk too?", Emma asked.

"No, I don't drink," Regina said.

"Oh...you uh look very nice tonight," Emma stated.

"Tell me something I don't know Swan," she said before walking towards the door to greet Daniel.

* * *

"Emma Swan? It can't be," Maleficent smirked.

"It is," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Hello Darling did you miss us?", Cruella asked.

"Not really," Emma said finishing off her second cup of Ciroc.

"My my, who is that beauty?", Maleficent asked smirking at Regina.

"Mine," Emma simply stated.

"Hmm, is that so? I bet I can make her change her mind," Maleficent smirked and glided towards Regina.

Emma sighed and followed, she was tipsy, she knew if she continues to drink, her temper would get the best of her.

"You are absolutely beautiful," Maleficent smirked as she approached Regina.

"Thank you," Regina turned back to Daniel.

Maleficent raised her eyebrow and grabbed Regina's arm, "So wha-"

"Don't touch," Regina pushed her hand off of her.

Maleficent looked at Cruella & Ursula, then at Emma who was downing her third drink, "Told you," Emma smirked.

"Watch this," Maleficent said before grabbing Regina and kissing her.

Regina shoved Maleficent off of her, "Ew what the hell?"

"What the fuck is your problem?", Emma shoved Maleficent.

"Relax Emma I just wanted to kiss the bitch," Maleficent said.

"Bitch?" Emma attacked the other blonde.

Everybody started to surround them, Kat was oblivious to the whole thing, she was too busy making out with Freddie upstairs. Regina tried to break up the fight but Emma wouldn't budge, she just continued to punch Maleficent.

Someone called the cops, Maleficent and Emma weren't the only ones fighting anymore, there was a full on brawl.

"Regina let me take you home, this is chaos," Daniel said.

"No, I can't leave Emma, she can't get in trouble again," Regina shook her head as she walked away.

Neal was able to pull a drunk Emma out of the brawl, "Dude are you alright?"

"I'm fine, let's get out of here," Emma said as she left out of the house.

"Emma!", Regina called.

The blonde stopped, "Yeah?"

Regina caught up with her, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Emma was slurring now.

"Oh god you're drunk, Neal take her home," Regina said.

"I can't, that was my mom, she wants me home now, just take care of her please," he said before running off while calling his mom back.

Regina sighed, she didn't drive and neither did Emma so she helped her walk home, "You've got to control your temper."

"Nobody calls my girl a bitch and gets away with it," Emma said while leaning her head on Regina's shoulder.

"Emma, I'm not your girl anymore, I don't need you protecting me," Regina reminded her as they approached the Swan's front door.

"You'll always be my girl Regina," Emma said looking her in the eyes.

"...uh um, are your parents home?" Regina asked.

"No, they will be in the morning," Emma said trying to unlock the door.

"I'll do it," Regina took the keys and opened the door.

Emma stumbled inside laughing, she stumbled to the couch and flopped down. Regina protested every thought telling her to just go home, she walked in and sat next to Emma.

"Your lip is swelling," she stated.

"So, I'm still cute," Emma said.

"You are, and you totally kicked her ass," Regina chuckled.

"I know," Emma chuckled.

"Uh, I'm gonna get you some ice," Regina said while getting up and walking to the kitchen, she could practically feel Emma's eyes burning into her ass as she did so.

Emma winced when Regina put the ice on her lip, "Stop moving!" Regina snapped.

"It hurts and so does these cuts on my knuckles, her teeth are sharp," Emma chuckled, she was sobering up, she could feel her headache coming.

"They need to be cleaned," Regina replied while getting her first aid kit out of her purse.

Emma laughed, "You seriously carry one of those?"

"Yes, now let me see," she said while putting the alcohol wipe on Emma's cuts.

"Ssssss ah," Emma whined.

"Stop being a baby, I'm almost done," Regina said.

Emma liked the way Regina took care of her even after she cheated on her, "Uh Regina, thanks for this."

"No problem," the 16 year old mumbled.

Once Regina finished, Emma stood and instantly felt her head pound, "Ugh I need to lay down, help me to my room?" Emma poked out her lip a little.

"Ugh come on you big baby," Regina said while wrapping her arm around Emma's waist and guided her upstairs.

Emma took off her clothes to her best ability and flopped on her bed, "Stay..." Emma pleaded when she saw Regina walking towards her bedroom door.

"I can't Emma..."

"Please?"

Regina turned around and sighed, "Why?"

"Because I need you and I miss you," Emma stated.

She sighed again, "Give me a t-shirt."

Emma cheered and tossed Regina a shirt from her drawer, she laid back down and patted the spot next to her. Regina stripped and put on Emma's shirt, she sighed, it smelled like her. Emma wrapped her arm Regina when she laid down.

"You still love me?" The blonde asked.

"Yes," Regina confirmed.

"Then why won't you forgive me?" Emma asked.

"Because it hurts to even look at you sometimes, I don't want to talk about it," Regina said.

"Well I do. I'm really sorry Regina," Emma said.

"I know," Regina stated.

Emma sighed and turned off her lamp, she pulled Regina closer to her, "You know you're still my girl right?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here," Regina said.

"Thank you for staying," Emma said before kissing Regina's head.

She didn't want to have sex or argue, she just wanted to lay with Regina and inhale her lovely scent.

"I love you Emma, I'm going to forgive you, you just have to give it some time for the pain to go away," Regina said.

"I love you too Gina, I know but until it does, I'll be here, waiting, ok? Now get some rest, we'll figure it out," Emma said kissing her head again.

 **Y'all know that unconditional love? Ah isn't it a great feeling? Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Enjoy, I love you all.**

Chapter 17

Emma woke up with a smile on her face, she was happy to wake up next to Regina. She watched the brunette sleep, she didn't want to move and wake her.

"Stop being a creep," Regina mumbled.

"Stop being gorgeous," Emma whispered in her ear.

Regina blushed, "I can't help it, and I have to get home."

"Nooo, please don't leave me, just forgive me already," Emma begged.

"Not yet," Regina said while getting out of the bed.

"You want to though, you're just saying no to prove a point," Emma pouted, "I've learned my lesson."

"Oh really? You have? I'll believe it when I see," she said while pulling on her shorts.

"What do I have to do?" Emma asked.

"Figure it out on your own," Regina said before she slipping on her heels and swaying out.

Emma pulled her pillow over her face and mumbled, "Regina Mills will be the death of me."

* * *

"Regina!" Emma called down the hallway.

Regina stopped, excused herself from Belle and Katherine and walked over to Emma, "You hollered?"

"Ha ha, so what's this I hear about you and Daniel going horseback riding yesterday?"

"Well Swan if you must know, he took me riding after I accompanied him and his family to church," Regina stated.

"Church? So let me get this straight, you spend the night with me on Saturday night and wake up the next morning and spend the day with him? You're not even trying to fix this, you're trying to get a new boyfriend," Emma snapped.

"First of all Ms. Swan, you don't know I'm doing, he and I are friends, I am trying to fix this and forgive you but it's hard. You're my first love, I can't just let go of what you did," Regina confirmed.

"Regina I didn't mean to hurt you! Ugh why are you making this so difficult?!"

"BECAUSE EMMA YOU CAN'T HAVE EVERYTHING YOU WANT! YOU NEED TO LEARN THAT YOU CAN'T JUST BREAK PEOPLE'S HEARTS AND THINK IT'S OKAY, ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Regina snapped her mouth shut realizing what she just said, "I have to get to class," she mumbled and walked off.

Emma punched her locker and stormed out of school.

 **XXXXX**

"She said she was in love with you? Like confirmed it, like legit?", Neal asked.

"Yes dude, she meant it too. How am I going to fix this?" Emma groaned.

"I don't know, I've never been in love," Neal sighed.

"Well it sucks so just don't fall in love," Emma sighed before walking out of Granny's diner.

* * *

Regina had avoided Emma the rest of the week, when Emma realized Regina wasn't at school on Friday, she hunted down Kat. Regina doesn't miss school, it just doesn't happen.

"Where is she?" Emma demanded.

"Who?" The blonde asked.

"Don't play dumb, just tell me Kat," the 18 year old whined.

Kat sighed and looked up at Emma from her phone, "Emma, she's in California."

"WHAT!?"

 **I know it was short, sorry guys, next one will be much longer. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Enjoy, thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 18

"Emma, I'm sorry, I thought she told you," Kat said.

"No...she didn't, is she gone for good?" Emma asked.

"I don't really know, she just said she couldn't take being here anymore, I'm sure she'll be back though," Kat smiled weakly.

"Where is she staying? I know you have the address, please just tell me," Emma pleaded.

Kat wrote it done on a piece of paper, "Here, don't do anything crazy, her mother is a very...judging woman."

"So I've heard, Kat, I can't live without her, I'm in love with her, I have to get her back," Emma said before kissing Kat's cheeks, "Thanks Kitty Kat."

 **XXXXX**

"Come on, please just get me there, I'll pay for the ticket back, I would pay for both but I spent a lot of money on Regina's Valentine's Day gift," Emma sighed.

"Ok fine, I'll get you to California," David said while looking through the mail.

"Yes! I'm going to go pack," she ran upstairs.

"Ok..." David saw a letter from Berkeley University and opened it, not caring if the letter was addressed to Emma, "EMMA!" He called smiling.

"What Dave I'm packing?!" She screamed.

"YOU GOT INTO BERKELEY! YOU FUCKING GOT IN! I KNEW YOU WOULD!" He smiled, he'd never been so proud of Emma.

"What?! YESSSSSS!" She cheered, he could hear her jumping up and down.

* * *

"Regina that sweet young man you brought is just lovely, you sure you two aren't dating?" Cora asked Saturday morning while fixing her and Regina breakfast.

"I'm positive, we are just friends, he's sweet but not my type. I must admit, I love it out here mother," Regina smiled.

"Well it's not that cold and stuffy StoryBrooke, you can go to the beach any day you please here, your sister enjoys it too," Cora smiled.

"Yeah, she's at an interview now, thanks for hooking her up," Regina smiled.

"No problem, she's my daughter, I love you two, I bet she's happy my husband and his son aren't in town," Cora stated.

"Me too, I don't think it would've been this pleasant," Regina stated.

"I'm getting divorced Regina," Cora huffed, "They moved out, that's why I had you too come out for my birthday, so I wouldn't be alone."

"Oh mother, I'm sorry, what happened?"

"He felt like he couldn't support me, he's going broke but I didn't care about that, it's his pride dear," Cora sighed.

"Pride will kill you," Regina sighed thinking about Emma.

"Dear, you have to let her go," Cora said.

"I can't, I love her, I don't expect you to understand," Regina sighed.

"I understand Regina, I know that when a person has been a certain way for a while no matter what you do, you can't make them change for you," Cora said, she was talking about Henry.

Regina hung her head down, "Maybe you're right."

 **XXXXX**

Regina and Daniel were in the water playing around, Cora lived on the beach, it was perfect, Regina loved California.

"It's quite lovely out here," Zelena smiled from her beach chair.

"Yeah, too bad Regina is a city girl," Daniel smirked.

"I can adjust," she pushed him causing him to fall back in the water.

Zelena laughed loud, Daniel came up behind her and grabbed and began twirling her around causing her to giggle and blush.

"Regina?" Emma called from a little sand hill behind Zelena.

Daniel and Regina stopped, Regina instantly jumped away from him, "Emma?"

Emma looked back and forth between the two before sighing, shaking her head and storming away.

"Emma wait!" Regina ran after her.

Emma stopped and turned around with tears in her eyes, "WHAT?!"

"What are you doing here? What's wrong?" The brunette asked.

"I came here for you! FOR YOU! I GOT INTO BERKELEY FOR YOU! SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND I FIND YOU CUDDLED UP WITH HIM?! I FLEW ALL THE WAY OUT HERE FOR YOU REGINA BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Emma yelled.

Regina couldn't stop herself anymore, she deserved to be happy, she hopped on Emma and wrapped herself around her and kissed her passionately, "I'm in love with you too."

Emma hugged Regina tight and kissed her, she didn't care that she was soaked and in a bikini or that Cora Mills was watching from her window.

Regina pulled away and smiled, "You know you could've just called me or waited until Monday at school."

"School? You're coming back to StoryBrooke? I thought you were gone for good," Emma said confusingly.

"No, what made you think that? I only came for my mother's birthday, it was last night," Regina chuckled.

"What?!" Emma sat Regina down, "That damn Kat."

Regina laughed, "I think we've been bamboozled, but the fact that you came all the way out here for me, that helped me see that you really do love me and you really are sorry.

"Yeah, I really am. Why is Daniel here?"

"His father had a business trip, he tagged along, it just happen to be the same weekend that I was coming out here, I'm just keeping him company while his dad is in meetings all day," Regina said.

"Oh...I'm sorry for assuming, I have good news," Emma smiled.

"What?" Regina asked with a small smile.

Emma reached in her back pocket and pulled out her acceptance letter and handed it to Regina.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GOT IN?! OH MY GOD! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" She jumped up and down and kissed Emma.

"Yup, looks like I'll be a scholar after all," Emma smiled proudly.

 **How will Cora react about this surprise visitor? Thanks for reading, please review.**

 **P.S. It seems like a lot of you want a little more of Worth The Wait, if you don't want to see the Swan-Mills family leave just yet, let me know!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 19

Regina brought Emma inside the house to meet her mother, Emma was a little nervous, her first meeting with Henry wasn't pleasant at all.

"Hello Emma, I'm Cora, what brings you here?" Cora asked.

"Hi, uh I came to visit Regina, I was under the impression that she was staying here for good," Emma chuckled.

"Oh no, she'll be here as soon as school is out, right dear?" Cora smiled.

"Yes mother, I can't wait," Regina said truthfully.

"I'm happy you like Cali, so Emma I hear you'll be graduating in May, what are your plans afterwards?" Cora asked.

"Uh college is the ultimate plan, I haven't decided which on school I want to go to yet," Emma replied.

"Well I'm sure you'll make the right choice, well I'll leave you two to talk, I'm going out with some girlfriends, make sure Zelena doesn't burn my house down Regina, I told her to make sure you eat something," Cora smiled before walking out the door.

"She's leaving us alone?"

"My father would never."

 **XXXXX**

"Mm, Emma," Regina moaned as Emma sucked her nipple.

"Yes?" Emma chuckled.

"Don't stop," Regina moaned as Emma slid down her body.

"I wasn't planning on it," Emma smirked before sucking on her clit.

Regina moaned out and arched her back. Emma dove her tongue inside of Regina, she slurped all of her juices, Regina's her eyesight became blurry, her breathing hitched and she moaned loudly as she felt a wave of pleasure flow through her body as she came.

Emma crawled back up Regina's body, "Anything else you want your majesty?"

Regina nodded, "Make love to me."

"That I can do," Emma stood up and went over to her shorts, looked in her wallet, no condom. She hummed and went over to her bag and emptied it out, no condoms, "Really swan? You didn't get condoms! What the hell is wrong with you?" She ranted to herself.

Regina chuckled, "Its fine, hold on...ZELENA!"

"Regina no, I don't want her knowing," Emma whined.

Zelena cracked the door, "What? Are you guys done yet?"

"No, do you any condoms?" Regina asked.

"Ugh hold on," she groaned and went to go get condoms.

Regina stared at Emma through her briefs, "She needs to hurry up," she muttered to herself.

There was a knock on the door, "Here," she tossed a few condoms in the room and left.

"Ok, let's get to it," Emma chuckled as she took one of the condoms and slipped it on. "You ready?"

"Yes," Regina nodded and spread her legs.

Emma turned off the lamp and kissed Regina as she slid deep inside of her, Emma loved the way Regina felt. She was so tight and wet and hearing Regina's moan just makes it better.

Zelena was down the hall in her room, with her beats on trying to block out the noise, it wasn't working. She smirked and called a few of her friends she had in California.

"Oh god, Emma please don't stop!"

Zelena scrunched up her face and turned her music up, she texted her friends and told them to bring everyone they could because she was throwing a party.

 **XXXXX**

Emma was now pounding into Regina faster , Zelena had giving them three condoms and Emma was on her third one, she didn't know where her or Regina got all of this energy from but they couldn't stop. Every time Emma tried to, Regina simply handed her another condom.

Regina was screaming Emma's name and cumming over and over.

Emma froze, "Do you hear that?"

Bass was vibrating the floor, "Is she throwing a party?" Regina asked.

"I think so," Emma confirmed.

"Ugh, she's trying to be funny!"

 **XXXXX**

Cora pulled up to her house and raised her eyebrow when she saw all the cars parked outside and people partying on the sand.

"It was quite exciting, I think I'll go back next year," Zelena told her friend.

Cora cleared her throat, "Having fun dear."

"Mother hi, I'm just throwing a little get together, nothing is broken," Zelena shrugged.

"Where is my daughter?" Cora asked.

"Upstairs with Emma I guess," she shrugged again.

"You guess? Zelena you're suppose to be watching her!" Cora yelled.

"They're fine, I gave them protection," Zelena smirked, she loved seeing her mother's facial expressions.

Cora didn't say anything she just went upstairs to Regina's room, composed herself and entered, she sighed with relief. Emma and Regina were fully clothed, Emma was watching Fast and Furious while Regina slept with her head on her chest.

"Hi," Emma said.

"Hello dear, uh thank you for not engaging in my daughter's party, I don't want Regina drinking," Cora said.

"Oh it's no problem, we've been up here having a little movie night, she said the beach wore her out so I let her rest," Emma lied, knowing damn well that she was the reason Regina was knocked out on her chest.

"I see, well I'm going to kick these people out and then go to bed, make sure you find your way to the guest room dear," she warned.

"I'll go there now, I'm getting sleepy anyway," Emma sighed.

 **Just a little fun chapter, only a few chapters left. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Please ENJOY!**

Chapter 20

Emma and Regina were found making out at Emma's locker on Monday morning, when they pulled away for air, they saw Katherine coming from one in a of hallway and Jefferson coming from the other direction, at the exact same time.

Emma looked at Regina with an eyebrow raise.

"Hey, good morning guys," Katherine smiled.

"Yo, morning," Jefferson said.

Regina and Emma looked between the two, "Ok, what happened when we were away?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I mean come on guys, coming from the opposite directions? It's so obvious," Emma smirked.

"Nothing happened, Katherine and I are friends," Jeff stated.

"Katherine? What happened to 'Nolan'?" Regina asked.

"Nothing, we just don't hate each other any more, Regina we have a meeting to get to don't you remember?" Kat reminded.

"Yeah, I do," she turned to Emma, "I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok, go kill your meeting," Emma smiled.

"I will," Regina leaned in and kisses Emma passionately.

"Mmm," Emma grabbed Regina's waist and pulled her closer, she sucked Regina tongue causing her to moan softly.

Katherine and Jefferson used this time to peck each other on the lips quickly before the other couple opened their eyes.

 **XXXXX**

"So what happened? I know something happened," Regina smirked.

"Ok, so Friday night he took me on a date, I don't even know how it happened but it did, it was amazing and fun, he's really sweet, and Saturday night...well," Kat trailed.

"No...NO!" Regina gasped, "Kat that's so dirty! The next day? I can't say I'm mad at you though"

"I'm sorry, I just ugh couldn't help myself, he was kissing me and it made me feel..."

"Tingly, yeah I know, I think they do it on purpose, like they know exactly where to kiss, how to make us wet," Regina chuckled.

Kat laughed, "I was thinking the same thing, but yeah, I guess I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Wow, so how was it?...wait! What happened to Freddie?" Regina asked.

"Ugh boring, him and Jefferson are complete opposites, I need excitement, laughter, fun!" Kat chuckled.

"I feel you, so this is great, now we can double date," Regina smiled.

"Yeah I know, oh and guess what else we did?" Kat asked.

"What?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

Katherine simply inhaled and exhaled like she was blowing smoke.

"What? No way, that's no fair, Emma won't let me," Regina frowned.

"I bet she would if we all do it together, it's not something I want to do like everyday, it's a great stress reliever and gets you horny," Kat giggled.

Regina simply shook her head and pushed Kat through the door of their meeting.

 **XXXXX**

"So are you guys together...?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, we don't want everybody to know yet, I had to meet her dad, he likes me," Jefferson smiled.

"Oh god, you lucky bastard," Emma frowned.

"Relax, Henry will come around," Jefferson sighed.

"Doubt it...Have you thought about college?" Emma asked nervously.

"Yeah, when you told me about Cali, I applied to a few schools, got into some too, dude I told you we are in this together, no matter what," Jefferson smiled.

"Really? Good, you have no idea how scared I am about going, what if I fuck up?" Emma sighed.

"You won't, we'll be fine, you decided where you want to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I like Berkeley a lot," Emma shrugged.

"Me too..." He smirked.

"Sooo Berkeley?" Emma smirked.

"Berkeley," he said.

They did their handshake, "Let's go crash the basketball teams practice," Emma smirked before running towards the gym.

 **XXXXX**

"What? You're dropping out of the race? Why? You deserve to be our president!" Daniel asked.

"I won't be here next year, sorry guys, I think Daniel should take my spot," Regina sighed.

The student council all protested against her claim and began to complain and groan.

"Hey, guys settle down," Daniel said, "I'll gladly be your president."

Everybody stopped, looked at him like he was crazy and continued to complain. Kat laughed at how much everybody hates Daniel, she then thought about how she was going to miss Regina...she wanted to go to Cali too.

 **XXXXX**

"Mm stop teasing me baby," Regina moaned as she looked down at Emma who was currently buried between her legs.

Emma chuckled and dipped her tongue into Regina's core before pulling it back out and laughing when the brunette whined, "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong! Please just, ugh!" Regina groaned in frustration.

"Geez Gina, for a newbie you're demanding," Emma smirked.

"Emma please, I'm begging you, just do it," Regina pleaded.

"Like Nike?" Emma asked, Regina shot a death glare at her, "Ok ok," she chuckled before diving her tongue deep into her girlfriend.

Regina was moaning loudly, it felt so good, Emma made her feel good all over, physically and emotionally, "Emma?" She moaned out.

"Hmm?" She asked while sucking on Regina's clit.

"Do you...oh god, hold on, don't stop," she moaned out.

Emma flicked her tongue faster on Regina's clit and smirked when she felt her girlfriend quake, she slurped up all the cream that spilled out of her. When she was done, she licked her lips and looked up, "Now what were you about to ask me?"

Regina was breathing heavily, once she caught her breath, she gulped, "Do you ever think about marriage?"

"Uh...whew, uh no, don't really, why? You want to marry me or something?" Emma smirked.

Regina blushed, "I don't know, I wouldn't mind it."

"Well I guess I wouldn't mind it either, how about this...when I feel like we're ready and I know I want marriage for sure, I'll propose, if I'm going to get married, it has to be to you," Emma smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good," Regina laid Emma down and kissed her, she kissed her nipple before sucking it.

"Woah, haven't had that done in a while, proceed," the blonde smirked.

Regina chuckled and continued to suck Emma's nipples, she felt accomplished and proud when she heard her moan softly. She pulled away and kissed down her body, nipped her abs, Emma palmed the back of Regina's head and pushed it down further until Regina was face to dick with her penis.

The 16 year old stiffened, she knew what Emma was implying, she looked up at the blonde with nervous eyes.

"You don't have to," Emma stated knowing that she probably wasn't ready to give her head.

"I uh want to...it's just-" She was interrupted when Emma pulled her back up and she was eyelevel with her.

"It's ok," Emma pecked lips, "Hey, I've been thinking, do you want to go to the cabin this weekend? Since I ruined it before?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Regina smiled.

"Good, then we'll go but until then, I believe you have some Calculus homework to do, and I have a paper to write," Emma stated.

"Yeah yeah," Regina rolled her eyes before getting out of bed and walking over to her book bag in her naked glory.

Emma whistled checking out her naked girlfriend just to have a book thrown at her face.

 **Thanks for reading, I love you all and the love you show for this story. Please review and continue to follow.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

"What do you mean you don't want to go to prom?!" Kat and Regina yelled at the same time.

It was now April and the school year was nearing an end which means prom and graduation was around the corner...and Emma's birthday.

"It's not my thing," Emma shrugged.

"It's lame, you spend all this money for one night," Jefferson rolled his eyes.

"But we want to go!" Kat exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a moment's glance at royalty," Regina folded her arms.

"You're already my queen baby," Emma pulled her close.

"Nuhh uh, not if you don't take me to your prom," Regina pouted.

"Ok, how about we go to your prom next year, you'll be the cool new girl with the college girlfriend," Emma smirked.

"No, that's so far away," Regina whined.

"You guys are ridiculous, you won't go to prom because of your image and you know it," Katherine scoffed.

"You damn right, we have a rep, we've already damped it by dating you two," Jefferson scoffed back earning a smack on the arm.

"You weren't complaining last night," Kat raised an eyebrow.

Emma and Regina burst into a fit of laughter just as the bell rang, "We'll discuss this later Miss Swan," Regina glared before walking off to class.

Emma stared at her ass, "Yes we will," she smirked.

"Stop being a perv for like two minutes, I have an idea," Jefferson said as they walked to class.

"Me too," Emma smirked.

* * *

"So I've been thinking..." Kat started.

"About...?" Regina trailed, as they walked through the mall.

"What if I moved to California with you? Like would you mind?" Kat asked.

"Mind? I'd love it! We'd be like Miley and Lily," Regina chuckled.

"Basically, I'm an only child, you're my best friend, when you three leave, I'll be alone," Kat pouted.

"No you won't, I'm going to talk to my mom," Regina stated.

"Seriously?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, there's no reason you can't move in with us, we have the room," Regina scoffed.

"Great, so I have to tell you something," Kat blushed.

"What? Are you in love with me or something?" Regina smirked.

"Of course, oh no, you know my secret," Kat said sarcastically.

Regina laughed, "Ok, seriously, what do you have to tell me?"

"I did it...like it it," Kat said.

"Like...sucked it?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Yup," Kat shrugged, "Last night."

"Dude, you're doing everything before me!" Regina stomped her foot like a five year old.

"Blondes have more fun," Kat shrugged.

 **XXXXX**

"How does it feel to be in love?" Neal asked while inhaling the blunt.

"Uh it's cool I guess, Regina's like I don't know, my better half, she doesn't judge me so that's cool," Emma shrugged.

"Being in love is riding a boat through the lake of happiness," Jefferson smiled.

"You're already high aren't you?" Emma laughed as Neal passed her the blunt.

"Lil bit," he chuckled.

"I like Ruby," Neal said.

"Big mouth Ruby? Dude no, she's hot, really hot but she's into drama," Emma said while blowing out smoke.

"She's not like that when we talk on the phone, she's chill," he stated.

"Hmm, well make your move dude," Jefferson said inhaling.

"I'm going to ask her to prom," he said.

"Ew"

"Yuck"

"Ugh what's the deal with prom?" Neal asked, "you guys really hate it."

"It's no so much as hate, we just don't understand why it's such a big deal, we are going to have our own prom," Emma said.

"I wanna go," Neal whined.

"Nope, it's just for us and the peppermint twins," Emma chuckled.

"So you're basically having an orgy," Neal stated.

"No dude, I wish, but no, we're going to actually talk and stuff," Jefferson said.

"Yeah, Regina would never go for an orgy, like ever," Emma said.

"Oh yeah, you have the good one, Jefferson has the blonde," Neal nodded in memory.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked offended.

"Nothing bro, she's just blonde, it's a fact right?" Neal shrugged.

"I guess," he said.

"Regina not as good as you think by the way, she's just really headstrong," Emma corrected.

"Yeah? How strong is her head?" Neal smirked.

Emma punched in the stomach, "Watch your mouth and I wouldn't know."

"WHAT!?" They said together.

"Yeah yeah I know," Emma sighed.

"It's been like a year dude," Neal said.

"It's only been like 3 months technically and I don't mind," Emma shrugged.

"You're crazy dude," Neal stated.

"No, she's just in love," Jefferson corrected.

 **XXXXX**

"You excited about this weekend?" Regina asked Emma while they are at the Granny's.

"Mmhm, I get to see Drake and cuddle with you all night," Emma said before stuffing her face with fries.

"Emma...are you high?" Regina asked frowning.

"Yeah...I know I said I'll stop smoking but-"

"No buts, you need to stop smoking if you want to pass any drug test for your summer job," Regina stated.

"I know, I know, I'm trying to stop, it's a work in progress," Emma sighed.

"I know how to make you stop," Regina smirked, "Don't even think about touching me until you stop, fully."

"What?! That could take months!" She whispered yelled.

"Hmm, then I guess you better start now," Regina shrugged.

"You're evil," Emma glared.

"I thought we discovered this already dear," Regina smirked.

 **Thanks for your great reviews, please keep them coming.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own NOTHING.**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews! You all are amazing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

The crowd went crazy as the beat dropped, the bass boomed through the room, Regina watch as Emma and Zelena jumped up and down while they sang along with Drake.

"I WAS RUNNIN' THROUGH THE SIX WITH MY WOES! YOU KNOW HOW THAT SHIT GO, YOU KNOW HOW THAT SHIT GO!" Emma screamed, Regina chuckled, this concert had turned Emma into a little girl.

Everyone was standing on top of the chairs in Madison Square Garden, some girls were trying to get on the stage, break through security, through him their panties, it was wild. Regina wasn't the biggest hip hop fan so she just nodded her head and rapped the few words she knew and sang the chorus'.

* * *

"Great show man," Emma beamed as she hook Drake's hand, she couldn't believe Regina paid for the passes.

"Thank you, that means so much," he smiled.

"Regina take our picture," Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes and took the picture of Emma and her favorite rapper.

"Thank you, I've got to go, it was nice meeting you two, you're beautiful Regina," the Grammy winner smiled and walked away with his security.

She squealed, "Drake just called me beautiful!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yeah I heard, you don't even like him, you're just a compliment whore."

Regina pushed her, "Jealous."

 **XXXXX**

"Ok, don't touch anything, I'm going out, Regina, don't get pregnant," Zelena said while grabbing her jacket.

"It's like 11 o'clock," Regina complained.

"So," she shrugged and left.

"You planned this didn't you blonde?" Regina cocked her eyebrow.

"I gave her 20 bucks to stay away," Emma shrugged.

"Emma why? I meant what I said, we aren't having sex," Regina crossed her arms.

"But it's my birthday," Emma whined, "I thought you loved me," she frowned.

"I do love you," she kissed Emma, "and what happened to bad ass girlfriend?"

"I'm still here," Emma said.

"Then take what you want," Regina smirked.

"I'm not a rapist," Emma turned her head.

Regina took the opportunity and began to kiss her neck, "Don't be a rapist, just be...persuasive."

"Hmm...I don't know if I want to now," Emma smirked.

Regina sighed and pushed Emma on to Zelena's couch and began to unbuckle her jeans, "I'm going to persuade you then."

Emma's eyes almost popped out her head when she saw Regina pulling down her briefs, _Is she about to do what I think she's about to do?_

Regina steadied her breathing, she was nervous but she wanted to give Emma the perfect birthday gift, she wrapped her lips around Emma's tip.

Emma's eyes rolled back in her head when Regina deepthroats her dick, she moaned when her girlfriend sucked tighter. Regina had never done this before, to anyone, Emma felt so special, she mentally chuckled at how giddy she was.

Regina sucked faster, she had no clue as to what she was doing but Emma was clearly loving it. "Babe I'm about to cum," Emma groaned.

Regina pulled away, "Do it in my mouth and I'll kill you," she glared.

"Ok ok, just don't stop," Emma pushed her head back down.

Regina sucked Emma's tip, she could taste her pre-cum and knew she was going to release soon. Emma pulled Regina's head away literally a millisecond before she allowed her cum to spill out.

"Best. Birthday. Ever," she breathed.

"Good because that's all you're getting," Regina said before walking to the bathroom.

 **XXXXX**

"Who is this bitch?!" Kat slammed her phone on Jefferson's bed.

"Babe, what a lovely surprise-"

"Cut the bullshit, who is this bitch?!" She yelled.

"Some bitch that graduated last year, I fucked her, that's it," he said.

"Why is she messaging me on Twitter saying that she fucked you yesterday then?" She raised her eyebrow.

"She's lying, must be jealous or something, I was with you all night," he said, "Come on Kat, I didn't cheat on you, I wouldn't do that."

"You would though but fine, I'll let it go," she sat down on his bed.

"Thank you," he kissed her cheek.

"Jefferson...I think I'm pregnant," she mumbled.

"EXCUSE ME WHAT?!"

 **XXXXX**

"Gina?" Emma asked as her and Regina cuddled in Zelena's guest room bed.

"Yes?" She sighed as she laid on Emma's chest.

"I can't wait to start a new chapter in our life, you make me feel something I've never felt before," Emma smiled.

"Are you just saying that because I sucked your dick?" Regina joked.

"No!" Emma chuckled, "I mean it, you are my best friend and the best girl friend I could ever ask for."

"I love you Emma, you make me feel like I have worth," Regina smiled.

"That's because you do, I love you more than anything, never leave me ok?"

"I won't Emma, I'm here forever."

"I know what did by the way," Emma stated.

"What?" Regina questioned.

"You me both a valentine's day gift and a birthday day gift all in one, very smart your majesty," Emma smirked.

"Well a queen knows how to please her people," Regina chuckled.

"Hmmm, well I think I am going to please you now my Queen," Emma said while rolling on top of Regina.

"What are you doing Swan?" Regina asked as Emma slid off her panties.

"Shhhh," Emma kissed Regina's clit, "I love you Regina."

"I love you too...oh god," Regina moaned loudly as Emma entered her tongue deep inside of her.

 **Thank you for reading, please continue to follow and review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the love.**

Chapter 23

Regina was pacing her bedroom while she waited on her best friend to come out of the bathroom, "Well?"

"We have to wait three minutes," Kat said before setting down the test on Regina's desk with a paper towel under it of course.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked.

She hook her head, "How can I be? I'm 16 Gigi, I don't know anything about being a parent, and to make it worse I might be pregnant by the biggest jerk in StoryBrooke, don't get me wrong he's an amazing boyfriend but come on let's be real, he hasn't changed that much, especially not overnight."

"I think he has, how did he react when you told him?"

"Well...

 _"I think I'm pregnant," Kat repeated._

 _Jefferson fainted._

 _"Jefferson..." She shook him, "J come on this isn't funny."_

 _He didn't budge._

 _"Oh god," she shook him harder, "JEFFERSON!"_

 _He groaned and sat up, "Please tell me you were joking."_

 _"No...I'm not," she said._

 _"Uh I need to think, just go home and I'll call you tomorrow," he said._

"Did he call yet?" Regina asked.

"Regina that was Friday night, it's Sunday, he's not going to call," Kat sighed, "I feel so stupid, I fell for him Gina."

"It'll be ok, I promise, I'll be your baby daddy if you want," Regina smiled.

Kat chuckled, "Perfect, oh shit, the test," she walked over to the desk and paused, "I can't look."

"I'll do it," Regina picked up the test and sighed, "You're not pregnant."

"What!? Are you sure? Maybe I should take another one or two," Kat said.

"Knock yourself out but I don't think you're pregnant, your period is only like a few days late, now if it's like 2 weeks late, I'd worry," Regina said.

"I'm still going to take another one," she said before going back into the bathroom.

XXXXX

"Ruby, have you seen Emma?" Regina asked as she walked up to her locker.

"Or Jefferson?" Kat added.

"They are in the gym, with the cheerleaders," she shrugged.

"CHEERLEADERS!?" They both exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ariel and Emma were talking this morning and they just followed them to the gym," Ruby said.

"Ugh what do we make of this?" Kat asks with a smirk.

"I don't know, let's just go to the gym," Regina said.

"You two better hurry, Ariel's been crushing on Emma for some time now," Ruby smirked.

 **XXXXX**

"Ok and then when they click this, it'll take them to the photos we took earlier," Emma showed Ariel on her laptop.

"Wow, I can't believe you know how to make websites, I can barely work Twitter," Ariel blushed.

"Well uh it's pretty easy, my mom kept me busy, I knew how to decode stuff by the age of nine," Emma confirmed.

"Quite the dork huh?" Ariel said letting her lips brush against Emma's earlobe.

Emma chuckled, "I guess you could say that." She cleared her throat, "Um why don't you uh pick out the pictures you want on the home page."

Jefferson was shooting around with some of the girls, "Hey who took my hat?!"

"I believe I did," Aurora smirked with the black top hat on her head.

"Ok come on, give it back," he held his hand out.

"Catch me first," she giggled and ran around the gym.

He chuckled and chased after her, "Give it back!"

Regina and Katherine walked into the gym through the door that was on the side of the bleachers. Emma was on the bleachers with her laptop on her lap and Ariel sitting behind her with her chin rested on the blondes shoulder looking at the laptop.

Jefferson had caught Aurora from behind and spun her around, he practically threw her to the ground when he saw Kat and Regina, "Babe hi."

"I've been calling you," she sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just needed some time to think, I wanted to tell you this in person, come sit down," he walked over to the bleachers with her following.

Regina continued to watch Emma and Ariel, debating on if she was going be a bitch or act civilized.

"Kat, I love you and I'm ready for whatever life throws at us. I had a long talk with Emma and she helped me not be afraid of having a baby," he said.

"Well that's good but I'm not pregnant," she whispered.

"You're not?" His eyes lit up, "Wow that's great, now we can go to California carefree."

"Yeah," she grinned.

"You...wanted a baby didn't you?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just thought I'd be cool," she sighed, "it's stupid, I'm being stupid, I gotta go, student council meeting." She quickly left.

Regina walked over to the bleachers and cleared her throat, "Miss Swan."

Emma looked and smiled, "Hey baby, this is Ariel, captain of the cheerleaders."

"Hi," she waved.

"Hello," Regina glared.

Emma noticed the tension, "Uh look Ariel, we can finish this later," she closed her laptop, "I'm going to uh have breakfast with Regina."

"But why? We need to get this done," Ariel said annoyed.

"Because I'm her girlfriend and it was previously scheduled," Regina scoffed.

"Is there a problem Regina?" Ariel quirked her eyebrow.

"Yes dear there is, you're a ugly bimbo who needs to go suck a d-"

"Ok! I think that's enough for today, let's go babe," Emma said while wrapping her arm around Regina and pulling her in the opposite direction.

 **XXXXX**

"Regina, I missed you, you look beautiful today," Daniel smiled.

"Thanks, I missed you too," Regina smiled back.

"I've been thinking and I think we should go on a date, I know you're with Emma but-"

"But you want to die? Emma will kill you. Daniel, I will not go on a date with you, please don't ruin this friendship, I love Emma," Regina stated.

"Right, just forget I said anything," he sighed.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said.

"Oh no, my feelings aren't hurt, I gotta go, see you in class," he said before walking off.

Regina sighed, she liked Daniel as a friend, why did he all of a sudden want something more?

 **XXXXX**

Emma was in gym class with Jefferson, Kat, Ariel, Aurora, Elsa and Hook.

"Oh, step back," Emma stepped back and shot a three in Hook's face, "It's just too easy," she shrugged.

The cheerleader with dyed red hair sighed, "Just look at her, she's so sexy," Ariel smirked.

"I guess, she's an asshole though and way too cocky," Aurora scoffed.

"Exactly what's sexy about her, Regina's so lucky," Ariel sighed.

Elsa smirked listening to their conversation, "You know Ariel, Emma's pretty easy to persuade and it's not like that underclassman is much competition."

"Oh no, I'm not a devious person, I'm fine with watching," Ariel blushed.

"Hmm, well ask yourself this: Is she worth it?" Elsa asked.

Emma was laughing with Jefferson, she began taking her shirt off to wipe the sweat from her face, she was still laughing and smiling.

"Oh god that smile," Ariel bit her lip.

"That body," Elsa added with a smirk.

"What's your plan?" Ariel sighed giving in.

Elsa chuckled, "Glad to know we're seeing eye to eye."

 **Uh oh, here comes drama. Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 24

"Oh Emma," Ariel moaned as Emma sucked on her clit.

"You like that huh?" The blonde smirked and flicked her clit with her tongue.

"Yes! YES! Don't stop!" She screamed.

Regina walked into Emma's bedroom with the flowers she had just received from the blonde earlier that day, "Emma?!" The brunette screamed with horror.

Ariel smirked, "Welcome to the party R."

Emma pulled away and wiped her mouth, "What are you doing here kid?"

"Kid? Emma you told me to come over after my student council meeting," Regina said teary eyed.

Emma looked at Ariel, "You texted her from my phone?"

"Oops, my mistake," she faked a pout.

Regina shook her head and backed out of the room, "Regina wait!" Emma followed after to her.

"What Emma?! What could you possibly have to say for yourself?" Regina screamed.

"You're having a nightmare," Emma said.

"What?!"

"Baby wake up," Emma shook Regina.

Regina's eyes snapped open and she was breathing heavily, it was Saturday night and her and Emma were in bed, MM and David had went on their first weekend of the month camping trip.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked.

"I just had the worse dream," Regina sighed, "Worst nightmare," she corrected.

"What happened?" Emma asked worriedly.

"I...don't want to talk about it, just hold me," Regina said snuggling up to Emma.

Emma kissed her head and held her close, "What can I do to make you feel better? Want some ice cream? Uh I could make you some tea, yup I'm going to make you some tea," she said while getting up, Regina grabbed her arm.

"No, I just want you to hold me, please," Regina said with tears in her eyes.

Emma laid back down, "Gina you're really shook up, please tell me what happened."

She shook her head, "It's nothing, I just saw my biggest fear come alive that's all."

* * *

"It was horrific, I could barely sleep after that," Regina sighed closing her locker.

"I think you should tell Emma, that way she'll stay away from Ariel," Belle sighed.

"You don't know Emma that well do you?" Regina asked, as if on cue she heard her girlfriend yelling at someone down the hall. Her and Belle followed her voice.

"She said she didn't want to so back before I make you back off!" Emma yelled at Will.

"I'm just trying to get her to help me get Belle back," he yelled.

"I don't want to help you! You're gross," Kat said.

"You're a bitch!" Will yelled.

Jefferson came up behind him, spun him around and punched him in the face.

Mr. Gold made his way over to them, "All of you my office now, I'm getting sick of this!"

Regina saw Elsa and Aurora watching from afar with smirks on their faces, something fishy was going on.

 **XXXXX**

"Mr. Gold I wasn't even fighting! Please don't kick me out, graduation is weeks away!" Emma said.

"I gave you all enough chances, I'm done dearies," he sighed.

"No, please just give us one more chance," Jefferson pleaded.

"One more," he smirked, "You see considering that you two need a little more social skills and the prom committee is a short a few hands, this is the perfect proposition for you two."

"Joining the prom committee? No way, don't have they have to attend prom?" Emma asked.

"Yes, you will be attending prom with one senior of your choice," Gold confirmed.

"Senior?" Jefferson questioned, "Uh that doesn't really work for us."

"Doesn't really work for you? This isn't a hair appointment, it's prom! You two will be helping out the prom committee and going to prom with a senior," he declared.

"Mr. Gold, we can't take a junior?" Emma asked to be sure.

"No! I allowed juniors to have their prom in December, remember? This is an seniors only event, the end, book is closed. Now, you are to see the head of the prom committee during lunch, good day," he waved them off, "Oh, and if you get into one more little...disagreement, graduation will be terminated for you two."

They both groaned and left his office, "Hey Ruby!" Emma called down the hall.

She walked towards them, "What's up? Did Gold kick you out?"

"No, not quite, we have to talk to the head of the prom committee, who is that?" Jefferson asked.

"Prom? This should be fun, I'm sure Elsa will love to hear she finally has some help," Ruby smiled and walked to class.

"Elsa?!" They both said at the same time.

* * *

"Ok, so I need you two to follow me to the venue tomorrow," Elsa smiled.

"Why isn't it just in the gym?" Jefferson shrugged.

"Because this isn't some whack school dance, it's prom!" Her eyes widened.

"Ok geez," he held up his hands defensively.

"Uh Elsa, I know prom is in like two weeks, but we have to find two girls who don't have dates, think you could help?" Emma asked.

"Even though I despise you, I suppose I could help, I know the perfect girls for you two," she smirked.

 **XXXXX**

"You two are going to prom with Emma and Jefferson," Elsa smirked as she wrapped her arms around Ariel and Aurora.

"You pulled it off?" Aurora asked.

"Yup, I told gold I needed the help which was true but those idiots helped me out by getting to that fight this morning," she shrugged.

"You are a genius, Regina is going to die," Ariel said.

"Something like that," Elsa grinned.

* * *

"Dude I'm scared," Emma whined pacing back and forth at the park.

"No you're just whipped, relax, they'll understand, right?" Jefferson sighed.

"No, Regina HATES Ariel," Emma whined.

"Dude stop whining, how about I take Ariel and you take Aurora, problem solved," he shrugged.

"No, no, no, I have to take Ariel, she's way hotter than Aurora, if I'm going to go prom, I'm going with her," Emma said seriously.

"She's not way hotter! You always think you get the best girls!" He exclaimed.

"Because I do, I'm dating the most beautiful girl in school, did you forget?" Emma asked.

"What?! Regina's most beautiful? Oh please, you're delusional now," he scoffed.

"You think Kat looks better?" Emma asked.

"Uh yes, I've seen her naked," he smirked.

"So? I've seen Regina naked, your point is invalid," Emma scoffed.

"Actually both of your points are invalid," Regina smirked walking up behind them, "And award for stupidest argument ever goes to..."

"Hey baby," Emma hugged her, "I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"That's because you haven't except for English class, so what do you two have to tell us?" Regina asked.

"Yes, we are just dying to know," Katherine said sarcastically and say on the swings.

"Well uh ok...we are going to prom...but not with you guys," Emma said slowly.

"Pardon me?" Regina put her hands on her hips.

"Ok, Gold was gonna kick us out but we begged to stay and he said fine but only if we joined the prom committee," Jefferson started.

"And then I asked if we had to go to prom, he said yeah but with a seniors, no juniors because junior prom was in December and then we asked Elsa if there was two girls without prom dates," Emma huffed.

"And are there?" Kat asked.

"Yes...Ariel and Aurora," he flinched, scared that he was going to get smacked.

Katherine and Regina looked at each other and laughed.

Emma chuckled, "Yeah it's quite funny."

Jefferson laughed, "Yeah I mean what are the odds that we just so happened to end up going to prom with the girls that you hate."

Everyone else stopped laughing, Emma swiped her hand across her neck instructing him to cut it out, Regina and Kat shot them death glared, Jefferson snapped his mouth shut.

"Oh I'm sorry, you thought you were going?" Regina asked.

"Babe we have no choice, if we don't go we'll get kicked out of school," Emma said.

"Ok that part I get but what I don't get it is why you two think this is just some coincidence, you're being set up," Regina confirmed.

"That's what I was thinking," Emma said.

"It's not a thought, it's a fact," Kat confirmed, "Ok guys, here's what we are going to do."

"Expose those hoes," Regina said.

"What? You two are evil," Jefferson said.

"No, we're reasonable, they want to fuck with us so let's fuck with them first, fuck with their hearts, you're perfect at that," Regina looked at Emma.

"Oohhhh I get it, on some John Tucker Must Die type of shit," Emma smirked, "I like it."

"Wait does that mean we get to fuck them?" Jefferson asked with a smirk earning a smack from his girlfriend.

 **Oh lord, what does Regina have cooked up? Please review, thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Here comes trouble...**

Chapter 25

"What do you mean you two are going with each other?!" Elsa eyes widened.

"Well our girlfriends don't really agree with us going with Ariel and Aurora," Emma shrugged carrying a box across the ballroom floor.

"You can't go with each other!" Elsa freaked.

"Why not?" Jefferson asked.

"Because that's not the plan, I already told them you'd go with them," Elsa said.

"Well...just un-tell them," Emma said.

"Ugh fine," Elsa stormed off.

Emma pulled out her phone, and texted Regina:

 **Plan is a go.**

 **XXXXX**

"So you're breaking up with me?!" Kat screamed.

"Yeah you're smothering me, I'm just not feeling it anymore," he shrugged.

"But Jefferson I love you," Kat cried. A crowd was starting to form around the two.

"I don't care, it's over Kat, just leave me ALONE!" He screamed.

 **XXXXX**

"Wait so if they broke up, why can't he go to prom with me?" Aurora frowned.

"I don't know but I do know that now you have a chance with him," Elsa smirked.

"Uh hello, what am I gonna do? Emma and Regina are still together," Ariel said.

"Uh...break them up, it should be easy," Elsa shrugged.

Ariel sighed, knowing that it would everything but easy.

* * *

"I'm out," Kat sighed.

"What do you mean you're out?" Jefferson asked.

"Look if those bitches want you two, they're going to have to work for it honestly, I'm not just going to hand you over," Kat scoffed as she sat on Regina's bed.

"She's got a point," Emma said.

"Ok, so new plan, you two go to prom together and we shit on them every chance we get," Regina sighed.

"There's a problem though, Elsa has something up her sleeve and I don't think it's something simple either, she was really mad when we told her we weren't going with them anymore," Emma said laying back on her girlfriend's bed.

"I'm not scared of them, Elsa is just mad because she fell for you and you played her, she'll just have to get over it, I want to see what they have up their sleeve, we can fuck with them in a different way," Regina said.

"Yeah like crank up the PDA, Ariel really likes Emma, like the real Emma, not the badass Emma, so it'll crush her easily, there's no need to expose her hoeness, even though she fucked Neal at the basketball game a while ago," Jefferson shrugged.

"I knew it! He was way too happy the next day," Emma chuckled, "But you're right, if we hurt her feelings, she'll back off. And the 'real' Emma is a badass."

"And the other one?" Kat asked.

"Not a threat, Aurora's a flirt, that's it, she's just going with the flow most likely," Jefferson confirmed.

"And Elsa?" Regina asked.

"I'll handle Elsa," Emma said.

"Like hell you will," Regina scoffed.

"No seriously, let me handle this," Emma said. "Kat good acting by the way earlier, loved the tears."

"Oh why thank you," she giggled.

* * *

"Ok Swan, I'm here, what do you want?" Elsa asked as she sat across from Emma in a booth at Granny's.

"I want to apologize for hurting you," Emma said.

"You...want to apologize?" Elsa asked, "Months later?"

"Yeah, I know it's long overdue but after working with you for these past couple of days, I've realized that you didn't deserve what I did to you," Emma said.

"Emma...I don't, I uh don't know what to say," she said suddenly feeling guilty.

"How about you say you forgive me, let me buy you a milkshake and we agree on being friends," Emma smiled.

"Fine...I forgive you Emma," Elsa smiled back.

"Great," Emma grinned.

 **XXXXX**

Regina was leaving out of her Student Council meeting late, she walked to her locker to put some papers in.

"Funny seeing you here," Ariel stated.

Regina turned around and looked at her and Aurora, "Well considering that this school, I'd say it's pretty normal."

"I have a proposition for you Regina," Ariel stated.

"What's that?" Regina asked crossing her hands.

"I go to prom with Emma, you're going to convince her to go with me," Ariel said.

"And if I don't?" Regina questioned.

Ariel snapped her fingers twice, Lily walked up, "I'll get my friend here to persuade you."

"No way, Emma is my girlfriend, just get over it," Regina sighed.

"You thought there was an option?" Ariel chuckled, "Warn her Lil."

Regina's eyes widened when she saw Lily raise her fist, she screamed when the fist came in contact with her face.

 **To Be Continued...**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **As expected Emma's pissed and is out for blood...**

Chapter 26

"Damnit Regina tell me who did this!" Emma was fuming, her girlfriend came over to her house with a black eye and busted lip.

"I told you I didn't see their face," Regina lied while holding ice to her lip.

"Why are you protecting them? Somebody hurt you, please just tell me," Emma kneeled in front of Regina who was sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine baby," Regina mumbled.

"Ugh!" Emma punched the wall, "I'm going to kill them when I find out. Where was Kat!?"

"She wasn't at the meeting, she was with Jefferson," Regina jumped when Emma punched the wall again, "Emma please calm down."

"I can't Regina, I just can't, you're everything to me, whoever did this knew if they hurt you, they'd hurt me," Emma sighed.

"You're right but they also know you'll retaliate and that's what they want, they want you to get kicked out," Regina stated.

Mary-Margaret walked into Emma's room, "Is everything ok? Oh my, Regina what happened?"

"Somebody hit me," she mumbled embarrassed.

"And I'm going to kill them." Emma confirmed.

"Emma no, that's clearly what they want, when are you going to learn to stop fighting? Hm? When you get hurt or worse...killed?" MM asked, "You have to leave some battles alone."

"But MM this is the one battle I'm SUPPOSE to fight, she's my girlfriend! I'll admit my past fights have been stupid, but this one is mad personal, I'm not going to get hurt," Emma sighed.

"Emma listen to me, please, just let it go, I'm fine," Regina begged.

"I'm sorry but I just can't, I'm going to handle this, excuse me, I have to make a call," Emma stormed out of the room.

"Emma!" The two women called after her.

* * *

Lily was flirting with Ashley when she heard heels clicking down the hallway, smirking, thinking it was Regina Mills daring to show her face after what happened yesterday but she in for a...rude awakening.

"Are you Lily Page?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah who wants to know?" Lily turned around to meet the piercing blue eyes.

Without answering her the lean redhead simply grabbed Lily by her ponytail and slammed her head against the nearest locker and kicked her in the stomach, the brunette groaned on the floor, "Next time you fuck with my little sister, remind yourself that she has a big sister who's bat shit crazy," Zelena warned and walked away.

Regina was holding Emma back, "That's all you're going to do?" Emma asked Zelena.

"Yup," the redhead left out of school.

"But...that's not enough, she needs to die, like now," Emma said.

"Baby let it go," Regina said.

 **XXXXX**

"Yo Swan," Lily called leaving out of the nurse's office.

"Yes?" Emma smirked, "How's your head?"

"I'll be fine...nice move but this isn't over, next time you want to give me a message, deliver it yourself, unless you're scared," Lily smirked.

"I'm not scared, I just don't any trouble with Gold," Emma shrugged.

"Fair enough, let's settle this end, in streets, like we used to with Maleficent," Lily crossed her arms.

"I'm it that person anymore, old Emma would've ripped you limb from limb by now, new Emma has a little bit more self control," Emma said.

"Hmm ok, we're playing dodge ball in gym, maybe I'll reopen Regina's wounds," Lily said.

"Why do you want to fight me so bad?" Emma asked, "Even though, I'll admit, I really want to kill you right now."

"Because I asked her to, you broke her heart and Elsa's, you need to be taught a lesson," Ariel said coming from around the corner.

"You? The cheerleader wants to get me kicked out?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Not exactly, I just want you to be mine, Regina still hasn't made her decision so we might have to visit her again," Ariel said.

"Uh I already have a concussion so I'd rather not," Lily said.

"What decision?" Emma asked.

"Don't worry about it, look Elsa's plan didn't work so I'm taking matters into my own hands," Ariel said.

"No, let's just end this now," Elsa said walking up, "Lily just let go whatever revenge you're trying to get and Ariel just move on."

"Says the person who came up with all of this," Ariel scoffed.

Emma looked at her and shook her head, "Look Emma, this was before we had our talk, I swear," Elsa said.

"I don't care, I just don't want you guys hurting Regina anymore, Lily you want to fight, like how we did in Boston?" Emma asked.

Lily nodded, "Yup, it's about time somebody cracks your tough exterior."

"When and where?" Emma asked.

"Oh this shall be interesting," Ariel smirked.

"The woods, at 6pm, no weapons just fist," Lily stated.

"I'll be there," Emma sighed.

"I'll leave Regina alone if you win," Ariel stated.

"Oh no, you don't get to make deals with me because after I'm done with her, I'm coming for you next," Emma shot her a death glare.

* * *

"No Emma you can't go, it's not worth it," Regina begged.

"Regina I'm not going to let anyone bitch me or continue to hurt you," Emma said while pulling on her biker boots.

"I'm fighting with you," Jefferson said.

"No bro, I have to do this for myself, she hurt Regina, I have to kill her, and this way, I won't get in trouble with Gold," Emma said while pulling on her red jacket, "Let's go."

 **XXXXX**

"Well for a minute there I thought you wouldn't show," Lily said while standing on a large rock, "Regina your lips going down, you're almost back to your pretty self."

"Fuck you," Regina hissed.

"Woah, it's not my fault the pampered princess doesn't know how to fight geez...ready Swan?" She asked.

"Stop bullshittting and let's fight," Emma said while taking off her jacket, there was a small crowd, Lily must've invited some people to watch.

"You're on Swan," Lily hopped off the rock and walked over to Emma and gave her a blow to the stomach without warning causing the blonde to stumble on the ground.

 **Has Emma finally met her match? Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thanks for the follows :)**

Chapter 27

Emma got up and charged at Lily, knocking her on the ground, she began wailing on her with no mercy. Regina began to pull Emma off of Lily, "Emma just stop, that's enough."

Emma stopped and looked at the nearly unconscious girl under her, and for the first time in a long time, Ingrid's face appeared in place of Lily, Emma gasped and stumbled off her of her. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

Regina looked at Emma with worried eyes, "Are you ok?"

Emma quickly stood up, shaking her head and she just took off into the woods.

 **XXXXX**

Jefferson was trying to catch his breath, "I lost her, she's gone."

"Me too," Regina sighed, "She's not answering her phone, where would she go?"

"I don't know, let's just go home, she'll come back," Jefferson said.

Regina crossed her arms and frowned, "And what if she doesn't? I'm going to look for her, you can go home," she brushed past him and headed for her car.

Once she got to her car, Regina sat and thought about where her girlfriend could be, then she remembered that Emma was from Boston, she sighed and started her car.

* * *

Emma sighed when she heard footsteps behind her, "You know when I was younger, I would have these horrible flashbacks of my mother hurt, like bruised or crying and I never understood why but they stopped after a while. Earlier, it all came back to me, I was too young to remember but my mom used to get beat by some man, might have been my father...I figured it out on the way here, all I could remember was this blonde man on top of her and me always wanting to protect her or help her fight back but I couldn't..."

Regina hugged Emma from behind as she stood in front of your mother's grave, Emma continued, "I think that's why I'm so angry, well used to be, I've been less angry since you came along. Those flashbacks would appear out of nowhere and I never understood what they meant or when they happened but today while I was punching Lily's face...it all came back to me. I don't want to fight anymore or hurt anybody, I just want to make my mom proud."

"She's already proud baby, you're about to graduate and go to college," Regina sighed, "You have to learn how to calm your nerves, stop letting people get under your skin."

"You mean like how Ariel gets under yours," Emma smirked as she wiped her tears.

Regina chuckled, "Yes like that. I think your flashbacks visited you at a time of need to remind you that you're better than that and you need to focus on the big picture."

"And that's making my mom proud," Emma confirmed.

"Yes, but it's also making yourself proud and making the best decisions for you, you don't have to prove yourself to anybody in StoryBrooke, you have the whole world to conquer," Regina smiled.

Emma turned around and wrapped her arms around her waist, "You know for a future politician, you're pretty good at making me feel better."

"Politicians can have feelings," Regina giggled.

"Sure, whatever you say," Emma said sarcastically, "How did you even find me?"

"I figured you'd go see your mom, so I drove to Boston, and went to all of the cemetery's on the east side," Regina stated.

"There's only two," Emma chuckled.

"So! My job still wasn't easy, that drive was killer," Regina said, "Being here at night is creepy."

"We can leave but I don't want you driving home this late, might fall asleep," Emma stated.

"How'd you get here?" Regina asked.

"Train, want me to drive us back?" Emma asked reaching for the keys.

"Uh uh, I'll drive, I don't trust you behind my wheel," Regina shrugged and walked off.

"But I'm an excellent driver!"

* * *

"You wanted to see me ?" Emma asked while walking into his office.

"Sit dearie," he said.

Emma sat in front of his desk, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, surprisingly. I'm taking you off of the prom committee, I've been convinced that I shouldn't make you attend prom if you don't want to," he mumbled.

"Really? Awesome, what about Jefferson?" She asked.

"He remains on, he said he doesn't mind doing it as long as he can take a junior as his date, Elsa really needed the help so I made him a deal," Gold said.

"Cool, thanks Mr. Gold," Emma said sincerely.

 **XXXXX**

It had been a weird day, Gold was actually nice to her, Lily wasn't at school, Elsa wasn't glaring at her and Ariel wouldn't even look her in the eyes, over all it was good day. It was now 2:04am and Emma couldn't sleep.

"Psst, Regina!" Emma whispered yelled as she threw a pebble at her balcony door.

Regina came out the door rubbing her eyes, "What are you doing here Swan?"

"I can't sleep without you," Emma stated.

Regina nodded and instructed her to come up, Emma climbed the tree up to Regina's balcony, "Hey."

"Hey," Regina replied and closed her balcony door quietly before walking back into her room.

"I couldn't sleep," Emma said quietly while taking off her boots.

"I see that, I'm sleepy so get in the bed," Regina yawned.

Emma got into Regina's bed and held her arms open, Regina climbed on top of her and hugged her.

"Do you know why I stopped yesterday?" Emma asked.

"Because of your flashbacks?" Regina asked.

"No because of you, I would've never stopped if it wasn't for you, you help me see my full potential and for that Regina...you're _my_ savior," Emma said sincerely.

"Awww Emma, I'd save you any day. Help you recover from the pain you've felt all these years," Regina yawned.

"Go to sleep," Emma mumbled.

Regina nodded and yawned, "I love you," she said, she snuggles up to Emma more and drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Gina," she kissed her girlfriend's head and let sleep take over her.

 **Thanks for reading, please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Only two episodes left guys...please enjoy**

Chapter 28

Henry Mills walked into Regina's bedroom to wake her for school, he was shocked to to see Regina sleeping on her side like a little princess and then there was Emma; the rotten apple, in his eyes at least. Blonde hair peaked from under the covers, she was on her stomach, sprawled across the bed and snoring. They so different, Henry would never understand why they "loved" each other, they were complete opposites.

"REGINA!" He barked.

Regina and Emma jumped out of their deep sleep, "Daddy? Morning." Regina forgot Emma was even there until she felt her moving in the bed, her head whipped towards the blonde, "Daddy! Uh we were just sleeping," she stated after reality hit her.

"I don't care! You're crossing boundaries Regina, you're getting way too out of hand with this," He stated.

"I know daddy, it won't happen again, I promise, it's Friday, let's just try to start our day off peacefully," she suggested.

He glared at Emma to remained in his 16 year old daughter's bed like it belonged to her, he simply nodded and left the room.

"Emma get the hell up," Regina said.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, "He's fine."

"So it seems but that doesn't mean we continue to sit here like he wasn't upset," Regina scoffed.

"Eh it's Friday, let's ditch," Emma shrugged.

"No, I'm not ditching! You need to get up Emma," Regina stated.

"Gina what's your deal? Chill, school will be there, we have all day to get there," Emma yawned.

Regina cocked her eyebrow, "Excuse me? I think you're confused Swan, we are going to school, ON time! You graduate in two weeks, now get up!"

* * *

It's a week later, Saturday, Emma and Jefferson were at MM and David's cabin in the woods, setting up.

"Dude this romantic shit is killing me," he whined.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's a hit or miss situation, either they love it or hate it, there's no middle," Jefferson groaned.

"In other words, you want it to be perfect," she smirked, "You don't have to act all macho with me man."

"Yeah yeah, so you guys are staying here tonight?" He wiggled his eyes.

"Yes sir...fuck," she groaned.

"What?"

"I don't have any fucking condoms and no time to get any," she frowned.

"Here Ems," he tossed her one.

"One condom? Dude I need more, never mind bro, where are you two going tonight?" She asked.

"Well, there's this place called my bedroom," he chuckled.

Emma laughed, "How clever."

There was a knock on the cabin door, "Oh shit Ems they're here."

"This is going to be so much better than prom," she grinned and practically skipped over to the door, "Good evening."

Emma and Jefferson wanted to have a chill night with their girlfriends, no dresses or tuxedos and all the drama that came with prom. When Regina and Katherine showed up in the tiniest jean shorts they could possibly find, they knew they made the right choice.

"Hi baby," Regina hugged Emma, "Wow you guys went all out huh?"

"Yeah I think this many candles is definitely a fire hazard," Katherine chuckled before kissing her boyfriend.

"Yeah yeah, we're starving," Jefferson said after pulling away.

"Who cooked?" Regina asked. Emma pointed to herself, "Seriously? Wow, maybe today really is special. What did you make?"

"Pasta, so do you guys like the setup or..."

"It's beautiful," Regina smiled.

"So what's on the agenda tonight?" Kat asked.

"Well...we have our own separate agenda after dinner," Emma stated.

"Yeah so let's eat," Jefferson smirked while pulling out Kat's seat.

 **XXXXXX**

After dinner, Jefferson and Kat went to get ice cream. Emma and Regina took a walk through the woods, "It's getting a little chilly," Emma stated.

"Mmhm," Regina shivered.

Emma took off her red leather jacket and wrapped it around her girlfriend, "I know you hate it but at least it'll warm you up."

Regina chuckled, "I do hate this jacket but thank you. Emma are you ok?"

Emma sat on a big boulder and pulled Regina on her lap, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you seem a little off I guess," Regina sighed.

"I'm fine, I just miss my mom...today was her birthday," Emma mumbled.

Regina gasped, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal, Gina can I ask you something?" The blonde asked.

"You just did," she chuckled, "But sure ask."

"Remember when you told me about your brother?" Regina nodded, "When I offered to teach you how to swim and you said no?" Regina nodded again, "Well how come you got in the water with Daniel that day? I know it was a while ago but it always crosses my mind that you wouldn't get in the pool with me but you got in the water with him at the beach..."

Regina turned around and stood between Emma's legs, "Baby the water barely came up to my knees, he tried to make go in but I was terrified. I trust you Emma, don't be jealous, you don't have to worry about Daniel."

"Why? Because you don't hang out with him anymore?" Emma asked.

"You've noticed...well no I don't, he's a great guy but he wants a little more than friendship," Regina sighed.

"Ah I see...well friends come and go. In better news, I got you something," Emma smirked.

"Ooohh what?" Regina smiled.

Emma pulled out a blunt, "I know I'm not suppose to be smoking but I know you want to try and since the school year is almost over, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Regina grinned, "Thank you for your permission to smoke Miss Swan."

Emma laughed and pulled out her lighter, "Just one though, ok? And then I'm done for a while," Emma shrugged and lit the blunt and inhaled.

Regina watched Emma French inhale, "Teach me how to do that."

Emma chuckled, "I don't know how to teach you, sorry, here."

Regina took the blunt and inhaled, she coughed, Emma patted her back, "You ok?"

Regina nodded, "It's strong," she coughed.

"Yeah, sorry, I got it from NYC," Emma stated.

"It's fine," Regina inhaled again.

* * *

Emma and Regina walked into the cabin and found it empty, "I think they left, for good."

"Good," Regina smirked.

Emma could tell Regina was high, she was giggling at everything and talking slow, "I'm tired, how about you?"

"I don't know, I could stay up for a couple more hours," Regina shrugged as she began to strip.

Emma laid on the fur rug in front of the fireplace. Summer was approaching but it didn't stop the cold StoryBrooke nights. Regina laid next to Emma in her underwear, "I want you," she mumbled.

"You have me," Emma stated.

Regina kissed Emma hard, pulling the blonde on top of her, it had been confirmed, weed made Regina horny. Emma sucked Regina's sweet spot, Regina moaned in Emma's ear on purpose, she wanted to make her girlfriend just as horny as she was. Sure, Emma wanted Regina but Regina wanted to get her to point where she _needed_ her.

Emma pulled away and took off her shorts and briefs, she could feel Regina's heat through her panties against her shaft, she leaned down and kissed Regina passionately.

Regina sucked Emma's tongue causing the blonde to moan. Regina could feel Emma's fully erect dick pressing against her center, "Mmm baby, please I need you."

"I know baby, wait a minute," Emma said trying to kiss Regina's neck.

"I don't want to wait," Regina whined before flipping them over and ripping off Emma's shirt, she licked her lips as she stared at Emma's six pack. Regina then took off her panties, and guided herself down onto Emma's penis, completely shocking the blonde.

"Oh god, Regina you're so tight," Emma put her hands on her hips.

Regina moaned in response, she loved being at the cabin, she could moan or scream as loud as she wanted. She could feel Emma stretching her, she began to scream when Emma thrusters upward into her.

"You're so beautiful baby," Emma looked down and watched herself slide in and out of her girlfriends wet core, "Oh god."

"Fuck me baby," Regina moaned, "Please!"

Emma flipped them over, "You sure?"

Regina bit her lip in response, she could feel her wetness seeping out of her. Emma began to thrust into her a little harder, Regina felt so good, she was so wet.

"EMMA! YES I LOVE YOU DON'T STOP! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Regina screamed when Emma rotated her hips with an inward thrust, she was so close, her release was coming fast.

Emma began to ram into her girlfriend, she was going to cum soon if she didn't stop but she couldn't, Regina's moans egged her on. Regina quaked as she came all over Emma's shaft, she had never felt something better than the orgasms her girlfriend gave her.

"Mmm baby I'm gonna cum," Emma warned.

"Cum for me then," Regina moaned.

"Ah fuck," Emma quickened her pace, she was so close, Regina was pulling her hair and scratching her back, it was all so overwhelming. She knew she needed to pull out, she slowed down her thrust and began to slide out.

Regina held her in place, she shook her head no and pulled Emma closer, she bit her earlobe and moaned, "Cum inside of me baby."

Emma shivered, that was the sexiest thing Regina could ever say to her, she pushed the voices in her head that told her not to do it aside, she quickened up her pace again, "Mmm baby, you feel so fucking good. Fuck!"

Regina kissed Emma and bit her lip, Emma couldn't hold it back anymore, she stiffened and released everything she had into her girlfriend.

 **O M G o.O Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Second to last chapter :/**

Chapter 29

"Ok now smile," Mary-Margaret smiled as she took pictures of Jefferson and Emma holding up with their diplomas, "Oh I'm just so proud of you two."

"Thanks ma, let's get ready for our party!" Emma ran to her car and got in, "We'll be back in time for later!"

Mary-Margaret sighed, she noticed that Regina hadn't come out of the school yet, which was odd.

 **XXXXX**

"I don't know man, she's been acting weird, ever since we've left the cabin, she's been avoiding me," Emma said as her and Jefferson strolled through the mall.

"Maybe she's-"

"No, don't say it, she would tell me if she was. She didn't get pregnant off of that one time!" Emma said.

"You're in denial, it's a possibility Emma, that's all I'm saying," he shrugged.

"I don't care what you are saying J, I don't want to hear it," Emma said walking faster.

 **XXXXX**

"I like that one," Kat said as Regina tried on a blue dress.

"Me too, but it's summer, I think I'll wear that lavender one," Regina shrugged as she shimmied out of the dress.

"Ok good choice, so...does she know?" Katherine asked the question nervously not wanting to upset her best friend.

"No," Regina said while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Why not?" Kat asked.

"Because I'm scared of her, she's going to be really mad once she realized I waited so long to tell her," Regina stated while slipping on her heels.

"That is true but it's not she'll hit you or something, all she's going to is yell," Kat stated.

"Let's just get to her party, I don't want to talk about this anymore," Regina said.

* * *

"Hi," Regina said as she walked into Emma's room, "Why are you in here laying down? You're missing the party."

"I'm not in a partying mood," Emma shrugged.

Regina sat on the edge of her bed, "Well, I came to talk to you."

"Is this about you being pregnant?" Emma asked.

Regina gave her a confused look, then chuckled, "Emma I'm not pregnant."

"What? I was told differently," Emma said.

"Well your source is wrong, I'm not pregnant, I just thought I was, that's what I wanted to talk to you about...us being safer," Regina said.

"So you thought you were pregnant and didn't tell me?" Emma asked slowly.

"Yes," Regina answered nervously.

"WHAT THE FUCK REGINA!?" Emma sprung up, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Baby please calm down, I was scared, I took the test and went to the doctor, I just had a stomach bug from this place me and Kat went to on Monday," Regina sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to be mad."

"Well what do you think I am now?!" Emma fumed.

"Mad but Emma, I didn't want to tell you unless I was sure. I didn't want you to act like Jefferson did," Regina stated.

"Regina I'm not Jefferson! You know that! We don't have secrets, I thought we agreed to talk to each other! I would've wanted to go through that with you, no matter what the problem is, I want to next to you getting through it. Ugh you're so selfish sometimes, you really are!" Emma stormed out of her room.

Regina groaned and fell back on Emma's bed.

 **XXXXX**

It was 2:30am, Emma's graduation party was well over. She and Regina still hadn't spoken since earlier and it was eating Regina up inside.

She stood outside of Emma's window, she knew the blonde was sleep but she needed to talk to her, she hated when they fight. Regina sighed and pulled out her phone, she called Emma to see if she would answer.

"Hello?" Emma answered deliriously.

"Let me in the front door," Regina said.

"Mmhm," Emma mumbled before handing.

Regina could tell that Emma wasn't even coherent at the moment. After being let into the house, she followed Emma to her room, "Baby I'm really sorry. I don't want to be selfish anymore. I'll text you next time, I promise."

"All is forgiven, just get into bed please," Emma yawned.

Regina smiled and hopped under the covers, "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me."

"I'm still mad, I just can't sleep that great without you," Emma mumbled, "We leave in two weeks, you gotta help me pack."

"More like 10 days and I will help you if you help me," Regina stated.

"Gimme kiss," Emma said.

Regina leaned up and pecked Emma's lips, "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight beautiful."

 **Well she's not pregnant...that's good right? Last chapter will be up Friday along with the official** **two chapter release of Comeback** **Season which means I will posting chapters for it more often.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Well...the end is here :/**

Chapter 30

"CALI I LOVE YOU!" Jefferson yelled out the car window.

"Dude shut up!" Emma yelled. They were on their way to Berkeley's campus, Cora Mills paid for their cars to be flown to LA, she had serious cash.

"I just want to get there," he smiled.

Emma chuckled, her best friend had only been outside of StoryBrooke a handful of times and he had never experienced California.

"Have to talked to Regina?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's moving Kat into her moms house," Emma said.

"Kat's really happy, I've never seen her so happy, well except for when she cums," he chuckled.

Emma shook her head, "TMI."

"Oh come on Ems, we barely have sex talk," Jefferson stated.

"That's because there's nothing to talk about," Emma shrugged.

"You two aren't having sex?" He went wide eyed.

"I don't want to talk about it," she stated.

"Oh that explains so much! That's why you're all grumpy and shit," he acknowledged.

"That might have something to do with it," she said as they pulled up to Berkeley University.

 **XXXXX**

"So is our school far?" Katherine asked as she sat on her new bed.

"I don't think so," Regina shrugged.

"R...are you ok?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she shrugged while unpacking Kat's bag.

"You know I'm capable of doing that myself," Katherine stated.

"I know that but I want to help," Regina sighed.

Katherine got up and walked over to her friend, she grabbed her hands, "Talk to me please."

"I'm scared," Regina admitted, "She starts school on Monday, what if she doesn't have time for me? What if she meets some hotter girl and falls in love with her? What if I'm not enough for her anymore? What if she forgets about me?"

"R, Emma loves you, she's out here because of you. She wants to be with you. She won't meet a hotter girl-"

"How do you know that?" Regina asked.

"Because there isn't a hotter girl than you," Katherine bumped her hip with Regina's.

Regina laughed, "I hate you, who told you to make me feel better."

"Look, they are coming over tomorrow right? If it's bothering you that bad, give her a little something to refresh her memory," Kat smirked.

Regina smirked back, "Mother does have this little Gala to attend, so we would have the house to ourselves..."

"Mmhm and we have our own rooms..." Kat stated.

"Just don't be too loud Kat," Regina smacked her arm.

"Me? Tell that to yourself," Kat laughed.

* * *

Orientation was boring, Emma was nearly falling asleep, "I'm ready to go."

"Me too," Jefferson yawned.

They were released from their meeting about thirty minutes later, on their way back to their cars they heard someone trying to get their attention.

"Wait up!" A blonde boy called.

"What's up?" Emma asked.

"I'm Peter, this is Felix, we're throwing a party tomorrow night. You should come after you move into your dorms, it's going to grand," he stated proudly.

"Tomorrow? Uh sorry boys but we have previous engagements," Emma said.

"Speak for yourself," Jefferson took the invite, "I'll be there."

"Perfect," Felix stated, "We'll see you guys around."

A blond girl with a bun on top of her head, little jean shorts and a green tank top smiled at Emma, "Are you sure you can't come?"

"Uh well I kinda have plans with my gir-"

"With her uh grandma, yeah, grams isn't doing too well," Jefferson interrupted.

"Oh, I understand. My names Tink, maybe I'll see you around..."

"Emma Swan," the blonde introduced.

Tink smirked, "Sexy name, goodbye Emma."

They're watched her walk away, Jefferson punched Emma in the arm, "Dude what the hell is wrong with you!? You don't tell the first girl that you meet that you have a girlfriend!"

"But I _do_ have a girlfriend J, you do too last time I checked, why'd you agree to go to their party?" Emma asked.

"Because I know Kat will want to go, she loves parties and this is a college party, she won't want to miss this," he stated.

Emma sighed, "Whatever, have fun, I'll be in the house with Regina."

"Yeah because Regina's no fun," he scoffed.

"She's fun," Emma stated.

"Emma, promise me something," he started.

"What?" she asked.

"Promise me that you won't let Regina ruin your college experience, I'm not asking you cheat or to fuck any girl who throws herself at you. I'm just saying promise me that you'll go to a few parties with me and have fun," Jefferson said.

"I promise, I will go to a few parties and have fun," Emma said.

"And..."

"I won't let Regina ruin my college experience," she mumbled.

"Woohoo! Alright, let's go look around, get the feel of this place," he smiled.

* * *

The next day came quickly, Jefferson and Emma were moving in their rooms, "How come I have a roommate and you don't?" He whined.

"Because I don't get along with people, duh. It was an extra $700 for my own room but I played my puppy dog eyes card pretty well," Emma smirked.

"Yeah and I'm not falling for it again," David said as he struggled to carry one of Emma's boxes in.

"Why not? You love me," Emma stuck her tongue out.

"That is true. Well kiddo you're all moved in, I have a flight to catch," he sighed.

"Ok, I love you," she hugged him.

He hugged back tightly and kissed her head, "I love you too, be good."

"I will, tell ma that I love her."

* * *

"Jeff!" Katherine ran and jumped in his arms, "I haven't seen you in like three days."

"I know I know," he chuckled, "I missed you too babe."

"Where's Regina?" Emma asked as she walked through the door.

"She's in the kitchen," Kat said.

Emma walked to the kitchen and snuck up behind Regina who was at the stove, "Boo."

Regina smirked, "Why hello Swan."

"Turn around and kiss me Mills," Emma smirked.

Regina turned around and smiled into a kiss me her girlfriend, "I missed you," she breathed as she pulled away.

"I missed you more," Emma hugged her tight, "I bought you something."

"Ooohhh what?" Regina smiled.

"You have to wait until after dinner," Emma said.

Regina pouted, Emma kissed her poked out lip before leaving out the kitchen as Kat walked in.

"What's up with her?" Kat asked.

"I don't know, she said she has something for me but I have to wait for it, she was acting kinda...I don't know I can't put my finger on it," Regina stated.

Katherine shrugged, "I guess we'll find out after dinner."

 **XXXXX**

"So you don't want to go to this party?" Jefferson asked before stuffing his face.

"No you idiot, we were suppose to have a romantic night, alone, together," Kat scoffed.

Emma laughed, "I told you dude."

"Shut up blondie. Babe it's a college party, I thought you would want to go," Jeff stated.

"I would...another night! Not tonight, if you want to go you can but I'm not," she continued to eat.

Emma was trying to hold in her laugh, Jefferson's face was so priceless, he looked like a five year who just got there lollipop stolen.

"Ok Kat, I'm sorry, I will stay here with you and enjoy our night...alone...together," Jefferson said.

She didn't respond she just continued to eat and have a telepathic conversation with Regina.

 **Action: Meaning**

Kat rolled her eyes: He's an asshole.

Regina nodded: I agree.

Kat scrunched up her face: Why is he an asshole?

Regina put her elbow on the table, put her chin her hand and rolled her eyes: If I only knew

Kat laughed, "You're hilarious R."

Regina chuckled, "What? I'm serious."

Emma and Jefferson just watched them with confused faces.

 **XXXXX**

"Can I have my gift now?" Regina asked as they entered her room.

"Sit down," Emma instructed.

Regina sat on her bed, Emma got on one knee in from of her, "Emma..."

Emma chuckled, she could see Regina's heartbeat pick up, "Relax, I'm not proposing."

Regina sighed relieved, "Great because I'm not dressed for that."

Emma laughed, "That's the only reason?" Regina nodded, "Well then ok...Regina, I love you and I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I've been informed that you've been freaking out because you think I'll stray."

"No I don't-"

"Relax I'm not mad, no need to fib. I just want to make a promise to you," Emma stated.

"What would this promise consist of?" Regina asked.

Emma smirked and pulled out a promise ring she bought yesterday, "I promise to remain faithful, to never hide anything from you and to marry you and only you."

"Seriously?" Regina smiled.

"Yes, I told you if I'm going to get married it has to be to you," Emma smiled, "Do you promise the same?"

"Duh," Regina said.

Emma slid the ring onto Regina proper finger, "Good. We're officially pre-engaged."

The brunette giggled, "There's no such thing Emma."

Emma made a face, "Are you serious? I thought that was the purpose of promise rings."

"No Emma," Regina was now laughing.

"Ok well give it back, I guess you'll have to wait for an engaged ring," Emma smirked.

"No!" She clutched her hand to her chest, "I love it."

Emma got on the bed and kissed her, "And I love you."

"Mm you better," Regina kissed her while pulling her on top of her.

Emma sucked on her bottom lip causing the brunette to moan, the blonde trailed her kisses down to Regina's neck. Regina's hands latched onto Emma's belt buckle, she began to undo it, "Wait...are we about to have sex?" Emma asked.

"Uh I thought so," Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Yes finally!" Emma shouted before taking off her shirt, "Come here," she growled before biting Regina's neck causing her to let out a shriek.

* * *

It's the next day, Jefferson and Emma were showing their girlfriends around the campus and their dorms.

"I like that you have your own room," Regina smirked.

"I bet you do, freak," Emma chuckled.

"Is it my fault that I want to have sex in private?" Regina asked.

"I guess not," Emma said before leaving out.

Kat walked in a few minutes after Emma left, "Oh you two are going to have fun in here," she stated while looking around.

"I know, I'm excited for her," Regina said.

A girl walked past Emma's door wearing nothing but her underwear, Regina glared, "She's moving out of this building now."

"Regina, calm down, be rational, she made you a promise," Kat tried to calm her best friend as she stormed outside to find Emma.

"No, it's too much temptation, why can't she just live with boys?" Regina whined walking towards Emma who was standing by Jefferson.

Kat grabbed her arm, "Stop R. Seriously, relax. Emma's changed."

Regina sighed, "You're right, she's changed," her eyes went wide as she saw Emma arguing with some guy.

"Oh come on Emma, I'm trying to vouch for you here," Kat mumbled.

"You're right Kat, I trust her, she's changed and I have this ring to prove it," Regina stated.

"Exactly," Kat smiled.

Emma punched the boy causing him to stumble to the ground, "Emma!" Regina jogged over to them.

"Yup, she's definitely changed," Kat chuckled before making her way over to the fight.

 **The End.**


End file.
